Grandview High, or Hell High?
by JKiloveyou5
Summary: Secrets, Secrets, That's what seems to be keeping these people above ground. With every lie they seem to be digging themselves in deeper. No one knows how to stop, they can't tell the truth, even if their lives depended on it. But now they do, and now the lies are just getting bigger, more people, more lies, and more problems. How will any of these people bounce back? OC's Include.
1. Late nights make early mornings worse

Well Hey Readers I hope you liked this story me and My friend KairiFreak worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy and leave some good reviews. :)

- Love, JKiloveyou5

* * *

"Please stop please!" a weak timid voice rang out. As Namine twisted and turned on her bed trying to battle the nightmare that was disturbing her sweet sleep. The blankets entangling her body squeezed which only worsened her nightmare. In that moment a blaring noise woke her from her fright and in her confusion she fell from her bed. A loud 'THUMP' rang out around the large house. She quickly got untangled and rushed to her alarm clock almost breaking it from the amount of force she used. Namine ran to her door and barley opened it listening for a moment until she got the result she desired. She turned back to her room after quickly closing the door, an almost completely silent sigh escaped her soft light pink lips.

"Good everyone is still asleep." She said completely to herself.

After grabbing her huge black-rimmed glasses she rushed to her bathroom with a towel in hand. She got into the cream colored room quickly and got to work on her morning routine.

"Step 1: Radio." She walked over to her little black radio on the corner of her light blue bathroom counter and turned it on. Namine looked at the clock on her old radio and it said five A.M.

"Good I still have all morning alone. Step 2: Water."

Namine walked over to the light blue shower curtain and pushed it back to reveal a porcelain white tiled shower with a black facet and matching knobs. She turned the knobs to the temperature she desired and preceded to wait for the shower to warm up. Namine sat down on the white toilet enjoying the slow music when 'Hey Juliet' By LMNT came on. She perked up instantly and turned the music up a little. She grabbed the closest object, which happened to be her brush, and started to sing and dance along to the song. She stopped when she noticed the room get steamy. She quickly got undressed and stepped in when "Like it's Her Birthday' By Good Charlotte came on. She washed her body while letting her hips move to the beat; she finished her hair when some other song came on. Namine finished her shower quickly; she stepped out onto the pale blue rug and grabbed a towel that she wrapped around her slender body. She walked into her pigsty of a room. Books clothes and paint supplies everywhere, she pushed past all of it to walk into her walk-in-closet. She grabbed a simple white loose tank top and a Sheer Sleeve Button up Blouse for bottoms she grabbed Rolled Cuff Jeans. After this she walked back into the bathroom and put her glasses back on, she gently brushed her hair into one neat ponytail.

"The usual I guess." She said as she looked into the mirror.

Namine rushed down stairs ate an omelet Mary-the cook-made. After she was finished eating it was about six forty so she went up stairs brushed her teeth and started on next weeks biology homework since she already finished this weeks. She leaned on her arm and sighed.

"I hate Mondays."

Kairi woke up to Namine's music and she groans. She looks at the clock… 6:00 in the morning.

"Time to get up" Kairi said as she got up out of bed. She looked around her extremely clean bedroom with hot pink walls and turquoise blue polka dots. Kairi giggled at the sight of her little puppy asleep on her bed.

"Here Snow" She called.

As soon as she did the pure white Pomeranian popped its little head up made a small bark and jumped towards her. Kairi caught the adorable puppy and stroked its head. She put Snow down and grabbed her clothes and a towel and went to take a shower. After she took her shower she blow dried her hair then straightened it and added some curls to the front. She applied her make up after she finished her hair. A soft pink for blush, light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink mascara, and a light pink lip-gloss.

"Beautiful" she said to herself "now time to get dressed".

She got dressed in an eggshell colored half shirt, blue skinny jean, with a brown belt and gold bangles on one hand. Her outfit showed off her perfectly flat stomach and her small heart shaped belly button ring. She walked downstairs and sat next to Namine.

"Mary!" Kairi called.

"Coming madam" Mary walked out with an omelet and Kairi ate it quietly.

Namine noticed that it was 6:50 so she calmly got up and grabbed her white tennis shoes. After she put them on she walked into the bathroom and turned off the radio. She walked down stairs and noticed that Kairi was already waiting to go by the front door. They both walked outside to the car, Kairi and her talked about almost nothing. Namine opened the door of the 2013 JAGUAR Xk blue convertible. They had polite conversation, but nothing completely important came up. When they pulled into the student parking at Grandview High they stopped all conversation. Namine signed as she got out of her sisters car. She had her own divers license but the only other vehicle they had was a motorcycle, although it was hers she never rode it, believing it would attract more attention something she did not want.

"I'm going to class," Namine said to Kairi.

She didn't wait for a response as she walked to first period biology. She walked down the almost empty halls to her first class; she smiled as she entered the room. She did so love this class, no matter what she liked science it was something her sister was not better at. She was not saying that her sister was stupid but this was a senior class and it was honors something her sister could not achieve well unless she really tried. She just sat down when the most annoying person on campus walked in with his dumb ass bracelet that he called a girlfriend, although he knew she wouldn't last a week they never did.

"Mr. Ferno. Ms. Bell. Come to my desk please." Mr. Brooke said to both of them.

Namine rolled her eyes as she stood from her science desk, and walked over to his table. She notice 'Asshole'- as she had called him many times- had to pry his way from the leech he had this week. She also noticed the look he threw her way as if them being called up to the desk was her fault.

"Yes Sir," She said politely as always.

"Snob." Axel said in her direction.

Namine just rolled her eyes and looked back at the teacher.

"Axel your failing this class and Namine is my star student-" Mr. Brooke said but was cut off by Axel.

"Of course she is she has absolutely NO life to speak of so she has nothing better to do than study."

Namine looked down and quietly agreed with him.

"Mr. Ferno mind your tongue Namine is to be your tutor from this point on."

Namine and Axel both looked at each other and flipped out.

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't teach someone who doesn't want to learn. How am I supposed to teach someone who hates learning, school, and me?" Namine said trying to be gentle.

"Fuck that, I'm not taking lessons from some stuck up bitch from the suburbs, I mean why would you even suggest this?" Axel said quite loudly but luckily the girl had already left the room so no one else heard.

"MR. FERNO!" Mr. Brooke yelled. After taking a moment he calmed down and beginning talking again.

"This is no up for discussion Namine you know why you have to do this and Axel your father requested it." Mr. Brooke finished.

Namine looked at him confused but saw a flash of fear ring through his eyes, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Whatever." Axel said in his 'I'm to cool for the world voice'.

"After school everyday until at least 6 both of you have to be here studying. Got it? Now I will give Namine the keys and you can lock up. Okay?

"Yes Sir." She said slowly.

"Now Axel I know you are thinking you can just leave because you don't have anyone watching you, well you would be wrong, because your fath- I placed cameras around the room to make sure you stay." Mr. Brooke said quickly.

Namine stood there still completely confused.

"Got it." Axel said quite suddenly.

"Now go back to your seats."

Namine walked back to her seat but Axel walked out of the room to go find the girl that was with him earlier. Namine was used to being constantly bullied colluding that she was in all senor classes but she herself was a junior. It made being younger that much harder, because she was also the smartest. She started working on her other classes' homework for next week that was until Marluxia walked into the room looked her dead in the eyes and said

"Come with me."

Kairi walked into first period with a flirtatious smile on her face as she walked up to Seifer.

"Hi Seifer" she said as she twirled her hair and batted her eyes.

"Hey baby how you doin?" he said trying to act like a stud. Kairi burst out laughing.

"Keep working on that line and it might get better haha, you crack me up" she giggled. Kairi sat down in her chair next to Riku. He was grumbling like a little child so she hugged him playfully and squeezed his shoulders.

"Smilllllllle" she said like a baby and giggled and he blushed. "What's wrong Riku?" she asked. "Nothing I just hate geometry" he said.

"Me too!" she laughed but quickly stopped when Mr. Shelton walked into the classroom. He took one look at Kairi and sighed.

"Ms. Bell please come here for a minute"

"Okay!" she piped and skipped up to his desk. "Yes sir" she smiled.

"What are you wearing?" he asked

"Well lets see… this is a shirt these are pants oh and these are called bangles oh and there's my sunglasses oh and cant forget my shoes…"

"MS. BELL!" he yelled.

"Yes sir but I was simply answering your question you asked what I was wearing and…"

"Stop rambling and just go to the office!" he yelled.

"Okay!" she giggled and skipped out of the room. "Yay outside! Haha I love getting kicked out of class haha!" she said then she ran into someone in the hallway and fell flat on her ass.

"Owe… Hey watch it buddy if you damaged my money maker imma hurt you!" she looked up to see Lea looking at her like she's crazy.

"Oh Lea!" she said as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" she said sweetly as she put her hand on his bicep.

"Well I have to go see you Lea" she winked at him and skipped away.

"She is crazy." Lea said as he walked into class.


	2. Sweet summer days for only one

**Hello Lovely readers, this is the second chapter we are hoping we spiced it up for you enough. Also thank you to zombiecupcake'eats-you for being our first reviewer. Well I wont keep you waiting so heres the story and PLEASE REAVIEW.**

**Love, Jkiloveyou5 and Kairifreak.**

* * *

Namine was freaking out anyone with eyes could see that. She stepped out the room to see Marluxia with Isa and Saix. She also noticed that the whole hallway had cleared out even though first bell hadn't rung. Axel walked over to them slowly and pushed his way through the three to stand face to face with Namine.

"No one needs to know about what we are doing. Right?" Axel said towering over Namine.

"Yes?"

"Did I sense a question in that answer?" Axel said again still towering.

"I just don't understand what we are doing." Namine said very timidly.

"Boys go to class." Axel said to the three who walked away immediately. He leaned down and slammed his fists against the lockers behind her blocking her in.

"Umm Did I say something?" Namine asked gaining some courage.

"This tutor thing could seriously damage my rep, I don't need anyone thinking that I'm helpless. I have things to do so don't talk to me unless you have to, because I really don't give a shit about you. Got it memorized?"

Namine shriveled a little bit.

"Yes sir." She said.

Right after those words escaped her pale pink lips the bell rang, they both were both suddenly ushered into the room.

Kairi had just reached the office when the bell rang. So she turned around and walked back to class and sat down next to Riku with no change in appearance. Mr. Shelton just sighed and continued to teach class. The class went by really fast considering for Kairi all she did was text and talk to Riku but that's just her in every class. When the bell rang Kairi got up and left for third period. Kairi walked through the halls but stopped short when she saw Namine looking horrified like she just saw two pandas having sex. (A/N: That would horrify me to) she stopped to ask what was wrong.  
"Hey Nams what's wrong" she asked.

"I have to tutor Axel Ferno." Namine said with a grimace on her face. Although she would love to say she didn't fear him, she couldn't not without telling a straight lie. He terrified her, chilled her to the bone and now she had to tutor him.

"OH my god Nams I'm sooo sorry!" Kairi said sympathetically. She may act like she hates her sister but she really loves her, a lot and she hates to see her upset.

"He scares me so much. I don't know what to do, help." Namine begged her sister.

Kairi gave her sister a hug and smoothed out her hair and cooed in her ear.

"Shh sweetie its gonna be okay I wish I could do something for you but I can't sweetie. Hey calm down everything is going to be just fine. If you need any help with him I will be glad to help okay"

"What if the rumors are true?" Namine said slowly, the stress starting to settle inside of her.

"What rumors I haven't heard any rumors?" Kairi asked

"I heard someone say that he has killed before." Namine said with those terrified chills gliding their way back into her.

"I highly doubt those are true hunny trust me if he tries ANYTHING I will kill him okay" Kairi smiled and squeezed Namine in a comforting way.

Namine sighed and pulled a smile to her lips. She hugged her sister back and walked over to her locker and grabbed her advance U.S. History book. She then started on her long journey up the stairs to her next class.

Kairi smiled as she watched her sister walk away then she turned around and walked off to individual sport. Namine sat down in the very front like normal when Sora walked in and her heart dropped. He looked at her and Namine felt herself heat up just at the sight of him. But that moment was ruin by the sight of Aqua walking in right behind him.

"Look Namine's got a little crush on Sora." Aqua said quickly with a snide smile on her simple face.

Sora didn't even turn at his name being called because he had both earphones in.

Great this class is gonna be amazing, Namine thought, with a sigh.

Kairi walked into the locker room to change into her short shorts and tight fitting tank top.

Mr. Harvey was showing two new students around the campus.

"And this is your class Ms. Tilmet, English 2." Mr. Harvey said "This time try your best."

He said with a simple smile.

"Now we have to head to the locker room so you can get ready for individual sport"

He said while escorting Mr. Collins.

Kairi walked out of the locker room and stopped dead when she sees a new guy walking into class. She walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi welcome to Grandview my names Kairi what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Roxas nice to meet you." Roxas said with a grin.

"Ms. Bell, would you mind showing our new student around?" Mr. Harvey asked nicely.

"Of course Mr. Harvey I would love to." She squeaked

Mr. Harvey walked away as Roxas walked to stand next to Kairi.

"Could you show me to the locker room?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure they are this way" she smiled and walked with him over to the locker rooms.

"This is the guys locker room and over there is the girls do not be like the perverts and go in there please" Kairi said with a smile.

"Gotcha." He said with that smirk still firmly planted on his lips. After that he walked in the locker room.

Kairi blushed and walked into the girls locker room and all the girls a screaming at each other.

"I called dibs on the new guy!"  
"NO I did" another screamed.

"NO ME!" screamed someone from a corner.

"Um... Girls I'm sorry but I think I already got him" Kairi said.

Roxas walked out of the locker room with a group of guys surrounding him asking about the places he lived. A petite girl walked over to him.

"Hi I'm Rikku" she said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Roxas."

"I know."

Kairi walks out and walks up to Roxas

"Hey Roxas you ready for me to show you around" Kairi said not even acknowledging Rikku.

"I can show you around. If you want?" Rikku said with puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. Harvey asked her to show me around and she is sorta my friend so maybe we can talk later."

Roxas said apologetically.

"It's alright, are you busy after school?"

"Sorry I asked Kairi to hang but maybe another time." Roxas said then went and wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulder and led her away. Kairi blushed and continued to walk.

"Um… what was that about?" Kairi asked.

"She was coming onto me and I couldn't break her heart."

"Oh…" Kairi said kinda sadly.

"Mr. Collins on the track, just because it is your first day don't mean you can slack off." Coach yelled across the field.

Roxas turned back to Kairi and said "So we still on for this afternoon?"

Kairi looks up with a smile on her face and giggles

"Sure!" she said "Now we better go run before Coach Wiggins gets mad" she said as she ran off towards the track. Roxas took off heading towards the front of the group quickly. He took the lead in less than a minute.

"What the hell is that kid on?" Riku said with anger dripping from his voice.

Riku had slowed down from shock and Kairi caught up to him

"He's not on anything he's really sweet and kind" she said to him in a dreamy voice. Riku glared at Roxas and got pissed.

"He's not that good" Riku sneered

"What are you talking about? He passed you he is amazing!" Kairi said.

Roxas finished the track with a record time. Coach Griffie walked up to him

"Have you ever thought about joining the track team?" Coach Griffie said.

Roxas shrugged "I was captain in my past school." He said simply.

"We could use a captain like you."

"Nah." Roxas said walking away.

Hayner ran over to Roxas as fast as he could.

"Please dude we need someone like you, we haven't won in years. Please."

"That was convincing, anyways none of you actually care enough."

Kairi finished the mile and ran over to Roxas and stopped when she saw Hayner.

"What's going on here?" Kairi asked

"They want me to be captain of the track team. What do you think I should do?" Roxas asked.

"I think you should do it you are really fantastic and if they have someone as great as you they will start caring about track!" she said.

"Good point, I guess I will do it, practice is tomorrow from 3:15 to 8 get a ride." Roxas said with a very serious look on his face.

"We are supposed to practice today after school." Hayner said.

"I have plans today and I'm not going to cancel so Tomorrow. No more questions." Roxas said even more stern.

"Yes sir!" Hayner said. "I will tell the team."

"Good." Roxas said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Kairi smiled and hugged Roxas

"Yay! I can't wait to cheer for you at the next meet!"

"And I can't wait to see that." Roxas said smirking.

Kairi blushed and let go of his neck and smiled

"I guess I have to tell my girls to make a new cheer for the track team now since they don't suck anymore."

Coach Wiggins walked over to them and said "Guys against girls baton race."

"But they have him." A random girl said her voice cracking at the thought of him.

"Want me to go slow for you ladies?" Riku said.

"Yeah because they were totally talking about you." Roxas said quickly a snicker coming out right behind the words.

Kairi giggled at what Roxas said then suddenly she was slammed to the ground on her back and coughing for air.

"Tifa… What the Hell..." Kairi coughed "Again with attacking me whenever you see me!" she laughed as she got up.

"Sorry Kai" Tifa laughed.

"NOW EVERYONE LINE UP Girls here Boys over there" Coach Wiggins yelled.

Everyone lined up Roxas and Tifa were against each other Riku against Kairi and Hayner against Rikku.

"READY SET GO!" Screamed Coach

"Tifa takes the lead but it's a short lived victory by the girls, because here comes Roxas. Tifa and him head to head what's gonna happen and there Roxas goes taking complete lead. He hands the baton to Riku and he trips giving Kairi a chance to take the lead, but finally Riku gets up, he must be having an off day but he hands the baton to Hayner who flies to catch up with Rikku he goes flying down the track and there finally he has caught up oh my Rikku is not giving up she hands it off to Tifa and now Tifa is flying but Roxas is not far behind he is keeping his pace strong, although Tifa's exhaustion seems to be finally affecting her ability to run she is starting to struggle behind and Roxas is in the lead… AND ROXAS WINS THE RACE!" The announcer yelled, who was actually just some random kid in the class. Kairi collapsed on her back on the ground right in front of Roxas laughing.

"That was fun" Kairi while trying to get up but she couldn't so she just laid there.

"Yeah, you girls were really fast, but what happened to Riku out there must have sucked." Roxas said slowly. Kairi started laughing harder

"That was hilarious! His face was too funny!"

"Hit the showers kids, and tomorrow the rest of the teams will face each other." Coach Wiggins yelled.

"See ya later Kairi." Roxas said as he walked into the locker room.

"Bye Roxas" She smiled and waved. She got up and went to take a shower and got dressed. She walked back out of the locker room and saw Roxas. She walked up to him

"What is your next class I can take you there if it's near mine if you want?" She said

"I have Mrs. Doss Algebra 2, you? " Roxas said simply.

Roxas adjusted his clothes, which were a simple blue polo and dark blue jeans, a nice black belt, and black Nike's.

"Yeah so do you know where that class is?"

"Yeah that's my next class." Kairi said while fixing her half shirt and sliding on her white flip-flops.

"Awesome lets go to class." Right after saying that the bell rung.

"Aright let's go" Kairi said grabbing his hand unconsciously and pulling out of the gym.

"Nice." Roxas said looking down at their hands while tightening his.

Namine was walking out the room when Aqua stepped in her way.

"You should know that more beautiful people always go first, HEY TARTAR come here baby!" Aqua yelled.

Kairi blushed as she felt Roxas' hand tighten on hers and she walked into class.

"This is our 4th period." Kairi smiled

"Thanks." Roxas simply before walking in.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Roxas, Kairi, and Namine well it did untill after school.


	3. Another crack at my broken fairytale

**Hello my lovely Readers.**

**We didn't get many reviews on our last chapter, but we are still happy to put out another chapter maybe someone reads it. Oh well no point in dragging this out, please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Love, Jkiloveyou5 and Kairifreak.**

* * *

The last bell rang and Kairi looked over to Roxas who was across the room. It turned out that they had 3rd 4th and 5th period together. 5th period was Animal Science. Kairi got up from her seat and walked over to Roxas and smiled.

"So are we still on for later?" Kairi asked with a smile. "I have to tell my boss I'm not coming in today. You wanna come with me?" she said sweetly.

"Yes, I would love to come." Roxas said with a wink.

"Alright lets go." Kairi and Roxas walked out to Kairi's Jaguar XK Convertible.

"Like my car?" Kairi asked

"It's pretty sweet." Roxas said impressed.

"I got it for my 14th birthday from my aunt" she said

"What at 14?"

"Of course!"

"I got mine last month."

"What type of car is it?"

"1964 Chevy impala." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"WHAT NO WAY! Where is it! Is it here! Let me see that beauty!" she said enthusiastically.

"It will be here tomorrow."

"No way you HAVE to show me pleeeeeeeease." She begged

"I will tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Sweet Thanks!" She squealed and gave Roxas a hug.

"Welcome"

"Okay well lets go" She said as she got in her car and waited for Roxas to get in. Roxas got in and looked at Kairi.

"What is that?" Roxas said as he picked up Kairi's bra.

"Ummmm…. Give me that please" Kairi snatched the Bra away from Roxas and threw them in the back.

"Nice bra." Roxas said looking at her with a smirk. Kairi blushed and drove to the fashion store.

"This is where you work?" Roxas said looking at the store next to it called 'Lollipops'.

"Haha no silly Ha… No I work at the fashion store next to it want to come in?"

"Why not. Let's go." Roxas said getting out of the car. Kairi stepped out of the car and tripped because she stepped on the side of her flip-flops. Roxas ran over to her side and caught her just in time."You just got really lucky." He said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you" She said embarrassed. Kairi walked to the store and walked in followed by Roxas.

"Hey Kairi!" someone called as they walked out of the back room.

"Hey Ms. Farron!" she called back. Serah Farron Kairi's boss she had her pink hair tied on the side of her head and curled. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped button up white shirt with a pink packet over top and a plaid pink skirt with a black trim on the edges, long black socks, and white shoes. Roxas walked up to her.

"Hello miss it's nice to meet you." He said this as he took her hand and gently kissed the top.

"Why hello there the names Serah Farron whats yours?" Serah asked.

"Ms. Farron I would like to speak to you" Kairi said.

"Oh of course Kairi but first what Is your name young man" Ms. Farron asked.

"Roxas"

"Well Roxas its nice to meet you… now Kairi what do you need to talk to me about" Ms. Farron asked

"I need to take the day off please because I'm showing Roxas around town because he's new here"

"Okay go have fun but be here right after school Wednesday you got it!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thank you ma'am for letting her go tonight." Roxas said with a wink as he grabbed Kairi's hand. Kairi blushed and Ms. Farron took notice of this.

"Its no problem at all just don't make a habit out of it." Ms. Farron said as they walked out of the store.

"I promise ma'am it is just she is so nice, she wanted to help me." Roxas said sweetly,

"Well she is very sweet when she wants to be now you two have fun"

"Bye Ms. Farron." Kairi said. Roxas walked out with Kairi.

"Sorry about that she can be well weird sometimes" Kairi said.

"She seems cool" Roxas said.

"Oh she is just whenever she sees me with a guy she goes all protective motherly mode unless they flatter her like you did haha." Kairi looked down sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Me and my sister live with our grandmother we barely know our parents they are always working." Kairi said quietly

"Dang I'm sorry, my mom is always home." Roxas said slumping. They got into the car and Kairi looked at Roxas.

"Can I meet her?"

"Yeah I hope so."

"Awesome I cant wait!... so where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is good with me." Roxas said simply

"My house?" she asked.

"Why not" he said with a shrug. Kairi drove them to her house and parked in the driveway.

"Wow look at your house!" Roxas said stunned, Kairi just laughed.

"Come on in we can get something to eat then I'll show you around if you like."

"Yeah sounds nice." Roxas looked around as he got out. "Wow who's bike?"

"Oh its Namine's but she doesn't really like to ride it." Kairi said while getting out of the car and walking to the door and unlocking it.

"Who is nami-ne?"

"Oh Namine is my sister we are twins well fraternal twins."

"I have never heard of her"

"If your still here around 9 for dinner you will meet her." She said as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I guess I can if you want"

"Sure… come on in… MARY WE HAVE A GUEST!"

"Damn girl you got some lungs!" Roxas yelled rubbing his ears.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot everyone here is used to me yelling I forgot you were new sorry." She said apologetically as Mary came out with cookies.

"Thanks Mary."

"Your welcome miss Kairi."

"Hello ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you." Roxas said sweetly. Mary just nodded and turned to Kairi.

"Is there anything else you would like Ma'am?" Mary asked.

"Martini no alcohol… Roxas do you want anything to drink something else to eat?" Kairi asked.

"Excuse me one moment, ma'am did I offend you in some way?" Roxas said looking at Mary.

"No sir you did not, I was told by my master and mistress that I must not talk to guests… now if you will excuse me I must prepare for your aunt and parents to return tonight Kairi I will get you your things and sir would you like anything?" Mary said quickly and quietly so she wouldn't be heard by anyone except for Roxas and Kairi.

"I will take a coke."

"Alright I will be right back" Mary said as she left.

"Take it up to my room please!" Kairi yelled to Mary then turned to Roxas.

"Lets go to my room" she said.

"lets go" he said following her up the step. Kairi opened her door and walked in, as soon as Roxas walked in a furry white ball of fluff was running around his feet yipping adorably and Kairi was laughing. Roxas gently picked her up instantly calming her.

"What her name?"

"Snow" she smiled

"Nice." Roxas said slowly. Mary walked into the room and handed them their drinks.

"Anything else?" Mary asked.

"No thank you… Roxas?"

"No thank you" Mary nodded and walked out of the room.

"So… what you wanna do till dinner apparently my parents are coming home tonight for dinner so you will meet them if you want you don't have to."

"Why not, they cant be that bad."

"I'm not gonna lie to you they are terrible even though I'm their favorite child they treat my sister like their slave and I hate that and so does my aunt of course I will never say this to Namine or my family but they are all bitches and I can be to but trust me they are worse…"

"Why do they do that?"

"Because they want her to be more like me." She shrugged.

"Why is that?" Roxas asked.

"Because she's not girly she's a nerd and a goody two shoes."

"She don't sound very cool" Roxas said looking around. There was a knock on the door.

"One second Roxas… Come in!" Kairi said as Mary walked in with 2 long clothes bags.

"Your parents will be here in a few minutes its 6:00 Miss Kairi please go get dressed and Sir I would like if you would go try this on to see if it fits" Mary said as she handed each a bag.

"We are supposed to dress nice when our parents are home they are 'high class'." Kairi said.

"Oh understandable"

"I will be right back you can change in my room if you like I have a couple of things to do after I change so I will be in the bathroom" Kairi said. She left the room and went to the bathroom. She put on some light pink eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, and curled her hair at the bottom. She pulled the dress out of the bag it was a Light Pink Satin Embellished Empire Dress with sliver high heels. Kairi walked out of the bathroom and knocked on her door.

"Yeah." Roxas said through the door.

"Are you dressed?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm coming in." Kairi walked into the room. Roxas still didn't have his shirt on, his 8 pack was showing. Kairi took one look at him and flushed red and quickly turned around.

"I.I.I thought you were ."

"I'm wearing pants." Roxas said like it was nothing.

"Just finish getting dressed and meet me in the hall please." Kairi said as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and took in a deep breath the sighed. "Oh my god he's so hot" she whispered to herself.

"Who's hot?" Roxas said leaning against the doorframe pulling on his jacket.

"What… I didn't say anything… I especially didn't say you were hot… shit… so you ready? Lets go down stairs!" Kairi panicked.

"Lets go." Roxas said grabbing her hand and walking down the stairs. Kairi unconsciously closed her hand in his and followed him. He turned to her.

"So, what are your parents like?"

"Umm… I really don't know I barely see them this will be the first time in 3 years that I have seen them and this is only because my aunt is coming and father loves his sister."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine I have my grandmother here and Ms. Farron I also have my sister and Mary."

"Damn, now I feel bad."

"What?" Kairi laughed.

"To intrude."

"No… no… it is completely fine my father likes company its my mother I'm worried about be warned she will judge you and I'm already apologizing for something that hasn't happened yet that's how much I fear her."

"Why would you apologize?"

"You will see." Kairi opened the dining room door with her free hand and stepped inside. Inside sat a old woman, a man who looked about 36 with blonde hair and blue eyes, a woman who also looked 36 with red hair and blue eyes she looked like an older version of Kairi, and another woman who looked about 30 with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Kairi dear! Come over here and let me get a good look at you." One of the women said.

"Hello mother…" Kairi said as she walked over to her mother still holding Roxas' hand. Roxas just looked down. The man got up and walked over to Roxas.

"Hello young man the names James Bell." He held out his hand to Roxas. Roxas took his hand back from Kairi gently and shook the older mans hand.

"I assume you are Kairi's boyfriend?" someone asked.

"There there sister no need to be rude." Her father said.

"Hello Aunt Ruth." Kairi said softly.

"If I have any word in it he's not my precious daughters type… anyway where is your horrid sister! Has she changed at all since we left?" Kairi's mother said rudely.

"Um… if you will excuse me I would like to speak to Roxas for a moment in the hall way." Kairi said.

"Go go be on your way girl." Her mother shooed her. Kairi grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him into the hallway.

"I can take you home if you like." She said.

"I will stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you look like you might need someone to back you up tonight."

"Oh Thank You!" Kairi hugged Roxas. "Thank you soo much!"

"Your welcome."

"Okay so we have 3 hours before dinner so that's 3 hours of my family talking about things I could do better in my life then Namine comes home at 9 we have dinner and listen to them hate her then after dinner they leave again and I go and stop Namine from crying if she does she used to but she might not this year."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah so now that you know what's going to happen you wanna go back in?"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Okay." Kairi walked back into the dining room with Roxas behind her.

"What took you two so long, I hope you two weren't making out like I said you could do so much better." Her mother sneered.

"Actually ma'am I think we make a cute couple." Roxas said kissing Kairi's cheek. Kairi flushed red and giggled.

"hmph" Her mother rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Awwwwe does my precious daughter have a crush!" her father cooed.

"JAMES! It is impolite to speak in such a manor!" Aunt Ruth yelled.

"Your dads cool" Roxas whispered in Kairi's ear.

"Yeah I think he's the only cool one in the family, All the men love Namine and don't hate me and all the Women love me and hate Namine weird isn't it." Kairi whispered back.

"That's hard to believe." Roxas said quickly.

"What is?"

"That someone hates you."

"You'd be surprised… come on lets sit down." Kairi smiled as she sat down.

"Okay." He said simply sitting down next to her. After about 3 'lovely' comment filled hours there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kairi said as she got up and left the room.

* * *

**Namine's POV.**

After 5th I went straight to the biology class room. I was annoyed, seriously annoyed, not only did I have to deal with Aqua but then I had to stay at school till six to tutor someone who hated me, then go home and see my aunt who wants me to be my sister. I guess annoyed wasn't really the word, more like irritated. I don't think I have ever been that annoyed. I walked into the room and saw Axel surrounded by a bunch of people who I guessed were his friends. I calmed down, being annoyed wouldn't help anyone. I shut the door behind me and he looked up.

"Okay y'all can go for now." Axel said in a bored tone as if the thought of being without them killed him, or maybe it was just being with me. I didn't want to be here either, so I shouldn't blame him for being like that. All but one left, Lea. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey you my bro's tutor?" Lea questioned.

"Yeah…." I said in a shy tone.

"Well what's your name?" Lea asked. Before I could answer him Axel jumped in.

"Get out Lea!" Axel said

"Leaving, Leaving." Lea said as he put his hands up in surrender. He turned to me before he stepped out the door.

"Tell me one day, nameless." He said with a gentle smile tracing his lips. As Axel stood, Lea swiftly left.

Axel sighed and sat down and looked at me.

"Snap out of it, Doll face." Axel said

My head whipped around to look at him; did he just call me Doll face? I thought to myself.

"Let's just begin please." I said quietly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said again with the same tone.

"Lets start with chapter one."

"I was out the whole week."

"We covered it for two weeks."

"I slept the second week."

"Wonderful." I said with a sigh.

After about an hour or 3 I looked at the clock it said 6:30. 'CRAP!' I thought to myself.

"Well that's it for today." I said to Axel.

"Straight with me." He said in that stupid cocky voice.

I got up gathered my things and started to leave when I noticed I no longer had my keys to lock the room. I started to search the room, I was late already and this was not helping.

"You lookin for these?" Axel said dangling the keys in front of my face.

"Yes, now may I have them?" I said gently not wanting to anger him.

"Nah." He said simply.

'Oh my gosh if he doesn't give me the keys I'm going to be late for work then I'm going to be completely off schedule and then my aunt will yell at me more for running around, then I won't get enough sleep and I will be late tomorrow which will just make the teacher more mad at me. Because I didn't lock the door, he got robbed, and now I was late.' About half way through my mental rant I noticed he had dropped the keys on the floor in front of me and left.

"Thank you lord." I said out loud. I grabbed the keys quickly and ran out the door. Closing and locking it behind me. To be honest my sister is the athletic one but I can run if I have to. I got to the animal shelter pretty quickly, but I noticed that a storm was brewing and I know that it was going to be a long shift, and it was. All the animals were freaking out, none of them liked storms. It was probably one of my longest shifts, when I was done I hung up my apron and locked up. I started on my way home; I wasn't going fast I didn't have a reason to. Then everything went from terrible to awful. It started to pour down rain, I was completely soaked and I just kept walking. When I finally reached the door I noticed I forgot my keys. "great" I said to no one in particular. I knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Kairi opened the door to see a soaked Namine, she gasped.

"Hurry inside upstairs to the bathroom I have to clean you up before they see you lets go move it move it!" Kairi whispered hysterically as she dragged Namine upstairs and grabbed a clothes bag.

"I'm going" Namine said quickly. Kairi dragged her into the bathroom and started to dry off Namine's hair once it was dry she started to straighten it and put a light bit of make up on her sister. She pulled out a light blue satin chiffon a-line princess chest wrap zip up natural waist ruched ruffles dress.

"Dry yourself off completely and put this on mother and father are here with Aunt Ruth." Kairi walked out the bathroom.

"got it."

"meet us in the dining room for dinner your shoes are outside the door they are light blue high heels." Kairi called back as she walked away.

"Again I got it, thank you."

"Welcome!" Kairi walked into the dining room and sat back down in her seat.

"Who was at the door child?" Her mother asked.

"Namine." She stated simply like it was no big deal. Namine walked downstairs grabbed the shoes slipping them on before walking in.

"Nice of you to FINALLY join us Namine." Her mother hissed at her name.

"Yes ma'am it is." Namine said.

"YOUR LATE, and WHAT are you wearing! BLUE is NOT a color a WOMEN should wear! It is a MANS color!" Aunt Ruth yelled.

"Namine please sit down dinner is about to be served." Her father said politely.

"Yes sir." Namine said.

"DON'T IGNORE YOUR AUNT! NAMINE!" her mother yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am women should not were blue, you are right Aunt Ruth." Namine said with no emotion.

"Go help Mary in the kitchen and bring us our food." Her mother said. Kairi held her head low and looked at the table upset.

"Yes ma'am." Namine got up put on her apron, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hunny your being to hard on her" their father said.

"ARE you questioning the way I parent James!" she yelled.

"No hunny of course not." He said.

"Kairi sit up straight unless you want bad posture!" Aunt Ruth yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Kairi said and sat up.

"Hey lay off her a bit!" Roxas snapped.

"Roxas its fine okay…" Kairi started.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said still pissed.

"HAHA the boys got spunk!" Mr. Bell laughed.

"You DARE tell me what to do!" Aunt Ruth yelled.

"Kairi I forbid you to see this boy again! He is rude and insightful!" Mrs. Bell yelled.

"But Mother!" Kairi started.

"Don't but mother me!" Mrs. Bell started.

"ENOUGH!" someone yelled. "LISA MARIE BELL! YOU WILL NOT TELL MY GRANDAUGHTER WHO SHE CAN AND CANT SEE YOU ARE NOT RAISING HER I AM!" Kairi's grandmother yelled.

"Yes Mother" Mrs. Bell sneered.

"Damn" Roxas said in Kairi's ear. Kairi giggled and whispered.

"You gotta love my grandmother."

"You do."

"Do you want to come help me and Namine in the kitchen?" Kairi asked Roxas as she got up from the table.

"Yes I'd love to." Roxas said politly.

"No! Real ladies do not work in kitchens." Aunt Ruth yelled. Kairi quickly sat down.

"Sorry Ma'am"

Roxas grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently with a regretful look on his face.

"You know what!" Kairi stood up. "My sister is a real lady yet you make her work in the kitchen and I don't think its fair, also in olden time… all women worked in kitchens." Kairi stalked off toward the kitchen and gently pulling Roxas along with her. Once Kairi was out of the room Ruth turned to Lisa.

"We need to talk again Lisa, your daughter is corrupting Kairi."

"I know I will handle it after dinner." Lisa said.

"Uggg they infuriate me!" Kairi said.

"What about the boy?"

"It will handle its self."

"Not him! For that thing, why don't we set her up with my friends son. He is a proper boy he can teach her manners and where a woman belongs." Ruth said simply.

"Alright." Lisa said.

"We have decided, good now she can be a proper lady." Ruth said calmly.

"Namine let me do this you go sit down at the table with Roxas." Kairi said gesturing for Namine to leave.

"No you go." Namine said quickly.

"Nami... I will deal with the punishments later you go sit down while I help Mary okay… Roxas can you please go take her to sit down?" Kairi asked.

"GO! Kairi I don't want to go out there." Namine said sternly. Roxas looked around awkwardly.

Kairi walked back out into the dining room and sat down. About an hour later everyone was done with dinner and Kairi looked at Roxas.

"Its 10 I think I should take you home." She laughed.

"Most Likely." Roxas said as he grabbed her hand. Kairi stood up out of her seat.

"We should get your stuff from my room."

"Yeah lets go." Kairi and Roxas walked upstairs to her room and grabbed his stuff then went to the car not even bothering to change. She put the top up on her car and got in.

"So which way to your house?" she asked.

"Go right." He said while smiling.

"What's got you all smiling for?" she asked while she was driving.

"I got to spend all night with the most beautiful girl." He said while smiling again. Kairi blushed.

"Who?" she asked

"You." He said gently taking her hand. Kairi turned a darker shade of red.

"Well I got to spend all day with the most handsome guy I know."

"I try." He said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Which way?"

"North" he said simply. Kairi face palmed and laughed.

"You love making things difficult don't you haha."

"Damn and I was hoping we could just go in circles all night." Roxas said with a laugh.

"Close your eyes." Roxas obeyed, Kairi drove to a cliff and parked the car it had a perfect view of the night sky and she turned on the radio and 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias was just starting.

"Okay open your eyes." He did and turned to her.

"Still your more beautiful." Kairi smiled.

"I used to come up here when I was a little girl when I would have a fight with my… well used to be best friend Sora… or if I didn't want a good day to end I would come up here and just fall asleep."

"well days with people like you should never end." Roxas said with a breezy smile. Kairi laughed.

"What do you mean people like me… you mean stuck up rich bitches?"

"No I mean beautiful smart young women."

"I don't know how you can be talking about me…"

"You are amazing don't let anyone say otherwise." Roxas said while leaning in. Kairi looked up and her eyes locked with his. Roxas pulled her closer. Kairi let out a slight gasp and searched his eyes for something. Roxas looked at her with complete affection. Kairi turned her head slightly to the side and her hair fell into her face.

"I understand." Roxas said with no change in tone. Kairi quickly looked back up startled by his voice, she looked at him confused.

"I'm not upset, why would I be? I'm still in amazing company." Roxas said gently. Kairi smiled.

"You know you're the only guy who doesn't try to take advantage of me." She laughed softly.

"I'm not the only guy." He said smiling.

"What?"

"There are lots of guys like me." He said simply.

"I only know 2 other guys that are kind of like you but neither of them are you."

"Well I'm glad I'm unique." Kairi looked into his eyes again. Roxas didn't falter his gaze from hers.

"What do you actually think of me?"

"Beautiful, smart, and strong willed." Kairi smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. Roxas whipped the tear away gently. Kairi grabbed hold of his hand.

"Kairi." Roxas said smoothly.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Your amazing." Kairi leaned forward a little bit.

"And so are you."

"I'm glad we agree that your beautiful."

"Oh really when did we agree this." Kairi batted her eyes and leaned in more.

"A few seconds ago."

"No I remember agreeing that we were both amazing I don't remember anything about me being beautiful." They were now inches away from each other.

"Well I'm saying it now." He said smiling.

"Yes but am I agreeing with you." Kairi said sweetly.

"Sly." Roxas said simply.

"Am I now." Kairi winked.

"Namine out here now!" Ruth yelled, making Namine drop the pan she was holding. She crouched down to clean it up when her mother walked in.

"God out of all the mistakes I made you must be the worse." Lisa said with venom in her voice.

"Mom…" Namine said trying to find the woman she once loved. Lisa walked closer lifting Namine chin to look at her.

"You are just a demon child and I cant wait till the day I get rid of you. You're the only reason we don't visit Kairi more, its your fault your sister is sad." Lisa brought her hand across Namine's face quickly. Namine grabbed her cheek tears welling up inside her, but not even reaching her eyes.

"Why couldn't you just be your sister, why do you have to be such a fuck up. YOU make the rest of the family look bad. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I hope you rot in hell you fucking demon child. No one could ever love something as hideous and stupid as you." Lisa screamed in her face. "Clean up this goddamn mess then go straight to your room I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! NOW!"

Namine quickly cleaned the mess, but right as she was leaving the room she tripped over her heel.

"Goddamn you rotten child!" Lisa yelled walked over to Namine and grabbing her by the hair. Namine let a quick scream before quieting herself when her mother just pulled harder. She wanted to cry, you could see it all over her face, but she didn't, she knew it wouldn't help.

Her mother dragged her up the stairs by her hair and Namine just bit her lip. She didn't taste metallic until she was thrown into her room.

"Don't leave this room till morning you rotten brat." Lisa said slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Yes mama…" Namine whispered as she leaned against the wall farthest from the door.

* * *

**Kairi's POV.**

"Thanks for the ride home." Roxas said winking before getting out.

"Thanks for the ride home." Roxas said winking before getting out.

"No problem" I smiled. I waved as I drove off back to her house. I got out of the car and was about to open the door when I heard a short scream.

'Namine' I thought. As I opened the door I saw my mother storming down the stairs.

"Momma what happened?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Namine just tripped a bit." Lisa said simply.

"Oh… okay well I'm going to go take a shower I guess I will see you when you come home again." I said.

"Then I have some good news, we are not leaving for a few days." She smiled.

"Your what….." My eyes grew wide with shock and I passed out.

* * *

**Reviews are love. :)**


	4. Their ever changing moods

**Hello My Lovely Readers.**

**I would just like to thank the people who have waited so long for this chapter, I know some parts of it may bore you, but I throughly hope that you enjoy it.**

******Love, Jkiloveyou5 and Kairifreak.**

* * *

Normal POV.

Lisa rushed over to her younger daughter, with tear rolling down her face. She crashed to the ground next to her daughter and screamed "Someone call 911! HELP! Someone! Anyone!" Lisa kept screaming franticly while pulling Kairi's lifeless body into her lap. She started to stir.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"You fainted, do you feel okay sweetheart?" Lisa asked with sincere worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine... why did I faint?"

Lisa stood helping Kairi to her feet. "I think it was out of shock." Lisa said gently brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"What shock?"

"Lets just get you to bed we will worry about this in the morning, okay." Lisa said guiding Kairi up the steps to her bedroom.

"Okay…" she said quietly as she walked up the stairs to her room.

As Lisa opened the door she stopped Kairi, "Get some sleep, I love you." She said leaning down and kissing Kairi on the forehead.

"I love you to mom… night…" Kairi walked into her room.

Lisa stood outside the room smiling happy that her daughter was okay for now.

Kairi flopped down on her bed and sighed."Today was a amazing day…" she hugged her pillow then went to sleep.

* * *

Namine POV.

I stood from my once dark place and let all the pain wash off me. I walked over to my balcony doors and opened them all the way. 'There you are.' I thought smiling to my easel.

I grabbed my paint brush and opened all the colors. I let my heart guide my hand to the unknown destination, knowing that it had never lead me down the wrong path before. The black and dark blues screamed and ran all over the page. But the pink and light purple smashed in the little corner of the page letting one little drop of white escape there outstretched arms. The little white butterfly cascaded its light over the dark as it moved across the page. It found it home in the other corner nestled closely to edge almost falling off the painting.

My brush strokes never seemed more fluid or graceful.

"Color." I said in a whisper, "I need more color in my life."

I dropped my paint brushes and walked back into my dark room, that was before I turned on the antique chandelier, it lit up the room sending even more fire into my blood. I almost literally ran to my closet and walked all the way to the back.

"Perfect." I said grabbing the outfit and laying it out on my chair next to the door of my closet. I walk over to my bed and pulled the sheets off. I got down on my hands and knees and pulled out the bag from under my bed. I ripped it open, 'there just what I needed.' I thought honestly. I pulled out the bedding from the bag.

I threw the light blue and bright orange sheets on the bed and crawled in. 'I will finish the rest tomorrow.' I thought right before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Normal POV.

Kairi woke up at 6:00 again and went to take a shower after she got out she went back to her room to get dressed. Today she wore a grey off shoulder top with the words 'Out of Control' on the bottom that is tucked into a mid-thigh orange heart print skirt, and black cut out stilettos. She parted her long hair on the right side then brushed it out nice and smooth and tied it up in a low left-side ponytail with a pink flower scrunchie.

She sat down at her vanity and began to put on her make up of course a light grey on top of her eyes for base and a light orange for the eye shadow, the same black eyeliner and mascara, light orange blush, and a light pink lip gloss.

After she was done with that she added her orange hoop earrings and went down stairs for breakfast.

Namine woke late that morning, she ran downstairs to her sister.

"Kairi you have to go to school without me today, I'm gonna take my car. I don't want to make you late." Namine said cringing.

"Why we always go together? "Kairi asked as she put her hands on her sisters shoulders and could feel her trembling. "Nami what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be late I don't want you to be late too." Namine said quickly. She kissed her sisters forehead and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Okay…" Kairi shrugged her shoulders and walked up to Mary.

"Have a good day at school Ma'am." Mary said.

"Bye Mary see you after work." Kairi grabbed her book bag and a large clothes bag that held her work uniform. She walked out the door and put her stuff in the back seat.

Kairi got into the car and drove to school she parked in her usual spot when she noticed a very familiar blonde standing next to a 1964 Chevy impala and blaring "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet. Kairi squealed and jumped out her car grabbed her bag and made her way over to him.

"Like the song?" Roxas yelled as he leaned against the hood.

"Like?... I LOVE this song… and your car!" she replied as she walked around the car checking it out.

Right as she said that a bright yellow Jeep with its hood down, rolled into the parking lot. Out stepped a Namine wearing a white ruffled tank top flowing loosely over a light blue layered skirt that reached her knees. She was wearing bright yellow strappy sandals and light green smiley face earrings with a yellow hair band pushing her light blonde hair down her back. On her wrists were bright blue, yellow, and green bangles.

Namine walked over to Kairi, "Hey." She yelled over the music. Kairi screamed and almost passed out again.

Namine dropped her books and her bag containing the painting from last night and ran over to Kairi.

"What's wrong?" Namine screamed. By now the crowd had gathered, Roxas switched off the car and grabbed his cell phone.

"Do I need to call 911, is she gonna be okay?" Roxas asked worried.

"Who are you and WHAT have you done to my sister!" Kairi started to freak out.

Roxas put his phone in his pocket and chuckled to himself, while going back to leaning on the hood of his car.

Namine instantly calmed down. "She's okay everyone." The crowd immediately dispersed. Namine walked over to her things and picked them up calmly.

"I have to get to biology, I'll talk to you later sis." Namine said with a smile as she started off to class.

"Roxas… Was that…. Namine…?" Kairi asked wide eyed as she leaned against the car next to him.

"Yeah, and she looked happy, really happy." Roxas said simply.

The walk to biology was a challenge for Namine that day.

"Hey hottie, you new here cause I could show you around if you like?" Seifer said while rubbing his hand up her arm.

"No, I'm not new but thank you, now can you get your hands off me please." Namine said quietly.

"Nah, a hot thing like you should have someone hot like me to keep you warm at night." Seifer said in a voice that was embraced by lust.

"How about you get off her Seifer, before I make you!" Lea said from out of no where, the anger in voice made both Namine and Seifer jump. Seifer immediately took his hand off her and backed away before bucking it down the hall. Namine turned around to see Lea come over and take her hand.

"You okay Namine?" Lea asked worried.

"I'm fine thank you." Namine said looking down with blush on her face.

"I guess she did…" Kairi smiled. "That's the first in a long time…" Kairi sighed and unconsciously laid her head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas leaned his head onto hers.

"ROXAS!" Screamed a voice that made the people in the area cringe.

"So how is tutoring my brother going?" Lea asked simply.

"Wait when did you learn my name?" Namine asked suddenly a little creeped out.

"Yearbook." He said as thought it wasn't creepy at all. "Well I had to know your name, for when I asked you to come over."

"What!" Namine said suddenly very shocked.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked covering her ears

A short haired brunette came bouncing over to Roxas with her little pink mini skirt flying all over the place, and her hot pink tube top covered nothing.

"Hey Roxas, remember me, its Selphie, Selphie Tilmet From yesterday." Selphie said screaming.

"Yes, I remember how could I forget." Roxas said cringing.

"Yeah, my mom asked me to invite you over, she wants to meet the girl who is tutoring my idiot of a brother." Lea said.

"Oh." Namine said suddenly very embarrassed.

Kairi clutched onto Roxas' arm and tugged him towards the school while whispering."Come on Roxas lets go…"

"I thought we could walk to class together, I mean I just felt something between us yesterday." Selphie said rubbing her hand down his arm.

"So can you come?" Lea asked leaning over to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know."

"Please, I begging here."

"What time?" Namine said defeated.

"I can give you a ride after you tutor my bro, that cool?" Lea said gently, not wanting her to change her mind.

"Sounds good." Namine said as she walked into class still being followed by Lea.

"Roxas…" Kairi said again.

"Roxas…" Selphie said sweetly.

"Lets go." Roxas said walking towards the school.

"YAY!" Selphie yelled.

Roxas cringed, "I meant Kairi."

Selphie stopped dead, "What?" she said trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Is she stalkin you Lea?" Axel said rudely making his posse laugh.

"Nah, more like the other way around, I mean I did have to pull Seifer off her." Lea said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kairi smiled and hugged his arm the sent a death glare to Selphie."Lets go Rox." Kairi said as she pulled him along into the school.

Selphie sent one back at Kairi, but started to smile when people started to surround her.

"Was it just me or was her voice like a dying mouse?" Roxas said smiling down at Kairi.

Namine froze immedatly and so did Axel. Namine blushed and tried to pull away but Lea held tight. Axel covered his anger quickly.

"Your gonna catch something bro." Axel said smugly.

"Damn I hope so." Lea said leaning his face close to Namine's about to kiss her when the bell rung. "See you." Lea said letting her go finally. Namine stood there frozen for about two minutes before Axel walked over to her.

"What was that about?" Axel asked pissed.

"Haha definitely… well this is my class." Kairi smiled. "Thanks for walking me to class Rox I appreciated it… now you better hurry you have five minutes till the late bell and I don't want you to be late." She giggled.

"Got it." Roxas said as he started to walk to his class.

"Uh…" Namine started to mumble.

"And what are you wearing you look like a fucking rainbow threw up on you." Axel said while picking at her clothes. She looked down shamefully.

"I don't know." Namine said quietly.

"Stop trying to be someone doll face, your never going to mount to anything you should know that now." Axel said still in that same smug voice.

That's when Yuffie bounced into the room. "Hey, Namine you look different?" Yuffie said brightly.

"Wait Roxas!" Kairi called after him. She ran up to Roxas and gave him a hug. "Thanks… for walking me to class"

"Any time." Roxas said hugging her back before he took off for class.

"Thanks, it's the clothes." Namine said sweetly.

"Uhg." Axel said before walking back to his seat and kicking up his feet to lean back in his chair.

"Nah, it's something else. Mind if we sit together today?" Yuffie said almost bouncing.

"Yeah, why not." Namine said with a bright smile.

Kairi walked back into class blushing and smiling like crazy.

"Well well whose made you so happy?" Yuna smiled. Kairi giggled.

"Well his name is R-" she was cut off by Riku walking up and scoffed.

"Roxas." He said and Kairi blushed more at his name.

"I'm gonna go sit down." Kairi said as she went to her seat.

"Hey Yuna you have to keep Kairi away from Roxas, You know I like her and he is ruining everything." Riku said.

"Riku I cant do that I'm sorry if she likes him then I cant do it." Yuna said politely then walked to her seat.

The rest of class walked into room sitting in the lab desks around Namine and Yuffie. Axel stared grimly at the new found friendship. The teacher walked in right behind the last student.

"Okay lets start the review, Axel please come explain cells and the functions of each and name them all." Mr. Brooke said simply holding out the marker.

Axel stood and wandered over to the teacher without any discussion and began to write perfectly which made the whole class gasp except Namine who just sat stunned.

'I could have sworn that he wasn't paying any attention to me.' Namine thought to herself.

Riku sat down next to Kairi as soon as the tardy bell rang and class began.

"Ms. Bell are you ready to practice your solo?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kairi got up to the microphone in front of her entire Vocal Ensemble and began to sing 'Put your Hearts Up' by Ariana Grande.

"Mr. Inferno that was quite amazing. Now is it correct, Namine?" Mr. Brookes always looked to her when he didn't feel like checking work.

"Its all correct sir." Namine said quickly, but still managing to earn a glare from Axel.

Kairi started to sing and it was just amazing.

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

You think you're so small

Like you're itty bitty.

Just one match in the lights of the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street

Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like

You think you're never gonna make your mark

Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sight, out of mind, like, like

It's just a waste of time,

Like, like, like

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Wish in a well shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king

But if we put our heads together

We can do anything like

You don't have to be a billionaire

You don't have to have much to show how much care

Like give a wink, give a kiss

Like give a little happiness

Like like like

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

And get up and you love now love now

And get up and you love now love now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

And get up and you love now love now

And get up and you love now love now

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Hey yeah yeah yeah"

When Kairi finished singing the whole class was staring in total awe.

"You really should let someone as stupid as her judge." Someone yelled from the back, but it was normal.

"Yeah, she could just say it was all right just to impress her crush." The teacher continued to ignore it because this was routine.

"Alright Kairi tomorrow night at 8:00 is the concert for you to sing at and open for the chorus 1 class." Mrs. Murphy said.

"Yes ma'am." Kairi nodded and went back to her seat.

"It will be announced on the intercom in second period." Mrs. Murphy said.

"Yeah, she probably loves him." Some guy yelled from the middle row.

"Or worse she thinks that he loves her back." Some pretty girl yelled from two rows over.

"Yeah like Axel would ever talk to a freak like her." The girl on the other side of the room yelled.

The class broke out in a roar of laughter.

"Namine want me to do something?" Yuffie whispered in her ear.

"No, let them have fun. It makes them happy." Namine said breaking.

"At your expense." Yuffie reminded her.

"I really don't mind." Namine replied as Axel sat back down at his seat and resumed his normal position.

"Kairi take this up to the office and give them the announcement to the principle." Mrs. Murphy said as she handed Kairi a note.

"Yes Ma'am." Kairi walked out of the class room but stopped short and gasped as someone was standing next to the door.

"God Roxas you scared me! Why are you over here?" Kairi asked.

"Class seemed boring." Roxas said simply.

Namine looked down at the work on her desk and dropped her head and started on it.

"On look we made her cry."

"Look at the little baby."

"Do you want your mommy?"

"Someone call 911, we made a baby cry."

The whole class kept the insults and bullying flowing for the rest of class while Namine kept her head down and a smile planted on her face.

"H-how long were you there for Roxas?" Kairi asked as she started to walk to the front office with him.

"All of about 5 minutes. I think the teacher might even have passed out from boredom." He said chuckling.

"Namine you sure you don't want me to shut them up?" Yuffie said annoyed.

Kairi giggled. '"So what all did you hear?"

"A killer set of lungs." Roxas said smiling at her.

"Let them be, it would be a waste to try and sto-" Namine was cut off by Axel throwing a book at one of the kids in the back making him fall backwards in his seat.

"Damn Axel! what the hell man?" The kid said getting up.

"I'm trying to fucking sleep." Axel yelled back. The teacher looked up for a moment and went back to his work knowing that the matter would settle itself in a few moments.

Kairi blushed. "Not really." She said looking at the ground.

"Uh Yeah really." Roxas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude, chill. We'll quiet down." The kid said like he was innocent.

"No you will shut the fuck up, got it!" Axel said, yelling at this point.

"Got it." The class said quietly.

"Thanks." Kairi said still looking at the ground.

"Anytime." He said simply.

Namine looked at Axel who's eyes were closed but she knew somewhere in his cold heart what he had just done was for her and for that she was thankful.

"So what is your second period?" Kairi said as they reached the office. "Give me a second."Kairi walked into the office handed the principle the note and walked back out to Roxas.

"Ancient Mythology with Mr. Ridges."

"Oh that's easy I took it last year."

"Uh, I will probably just skip it to." Roxas said smiling. "I'm just kidding I will probably go."

"He doesn't take role."

"Here I am trying to go to class, and here you are trying to talk me out of it. You're a bad seed as my mother would say." He said shaking a pointed finger at her while laughing.

"I'm not trying to get you to not go I'm just saying he doesn't take role… but anyways I'm gonna be in the library for 2nd period because we are building a giant inflatable ball in Geometry… I'm taking geometry again for more credit."

"Cool." He said.

"Not really Namine said I should do it and I got stuck with the same teacher."

"Well is it hard for you?"

"Sometimes… why?"

"I could help you out."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Roxas said right as the bell rang. "Well I better get to class, I need to catch up on some much needed sleep."

Kairi giggled. "Alright talk to you in gym." She smiled."Kairi!" Riku called as he ran up to her and Roxas. He shot Roxas a quick glare the turned to Kairi. "I brought you your bag." He held it out to her,"Thanks Riku." She said taking her bag.

"See you Kairi." Roxas said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off to class.

"So Namine what do you have next?" Yuffie asked smiling.

"Art 6, you?" Namine said simply.

"HOW!" Yuffie screamed causing a lot of people to stare. "What?" She asked the audience confused.

Some people in the crowd just laughed and walked away others just sighed.

"Um, if you excel so much in art four, the teacher can recommend you for art 6, and for me she did."

"Holy shit Namine that's amazing." Yuffie said excited.

"Yeah, I guess." Namine replied blushing.

Kairi began to blush madly and Riku let out a growl. Kairi was walking to Geometry when she saw Namine."Go to class Riku I will see you there." Kairi said as she ran up to Namine and attacked her with a hug.

"Ahhh! KAIRI!" Namine screamed before she fell over. Yuffie walked over and waved at the two now in a pile on the ground.

"Hey. I'm Yuffie, Namine's best friend." Yuffie said innocently.

"Hi I'm Kairi, Namine's twin sister." Kairi smiled then turned to Namine and put her hand on her chin."Soooo Namine… tomorrow I'm helping you get ready for school got it! The colors are wonderful but if you have to much bright colors they begin to clash okay so you get the outfit and I will do your hair and make up tomorrow morning get it, got it, good no questions about it." Kairi said sweetly.

"Okay." Namine said finally pulling herself up. "I'm wearing a sun dress tomorrow." Namine said gently.

"What color!" Yuffie piped in.

"Yes, Yes, good question what color Namine?" Kairi questioned.

"Electric blue, with ruffled layers on the skirt part. Good?" Namine Questioned."AMAZING!" Yuffie yelled.

"Fantastic." Kairi nodded

"Got any white heels?" Yuffie asked.

"No?" Namine said with her eyebrows raised.

"You can borrow my white wedges, they never really looked good on me anyways." Yuffie said smiling.

"That would look perfect! Since Namine has tutoring after school get them and take them to the Maid Café called Royal Café." Kairi said. "I work there and just give them to me and I will have them ready for her tomorrow."

"Got it, well bye ya'll this is my class." Yuffie said giving Namine a huge hug. "BYE!" She yelled as she walked in.

"Bye." Namine said as she waved goodbye and headed down the hall to her class.

"Sooo Namine got a friend a BEST friend." Kairi said.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do." Namine said smiling brightly.

"Well I'm going to bring you home your favorite cake from the café tonight alright!"

"You, better cause I'm gonna have a terrible night." Namine said finally reaching the art room door.

"Why its just gonna be us and Mary?" Kairi said confused.

"I'm going to Axels house to have dinner with his family." Namine said in a quick whisper.

"YOUR WHAT!"

"Look at the time." Namine said quickly as she started to rush into the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi said as she grabbed Namine by the waist and lifted her up and held her off the ground while carrying her to the bathroom. "Now tell me what your doing?" Kairi asked as she set her down.

"I was asked to dinner by his mother, then Lea asked me, and you know I like Lea. I just couldn't refuse." Namine said quickly.

"OHMIGOSH! Why didn't you tell me Namine I'm soo going home during lunch and getting an outfit for you to change into so you make an amazing impression I love what your wearing right now but meeting parents is a big deal and you HAVE to look your best okay!" Kairi spazzed.

"But I

would have to change right before I got to tutor Axel." Namine sighed.

"Sooooo…."

"Good point." Namine said looking up at her sister again.

"Alright so imma go during lunch and get it… WAIT! But lunch is right after 3rd and Roxas sits with me and I like him and…. I'll just go now Mr. Shelton wont care okay!" she said.

"Okay I will see you at lunch. Love ya sis." Namine said as she walked into the art room.

"Love you to." She called in the class. Kairi turned around and skipped out to the student parking lot hopped into her car and drove home. When she got home she ran into her room and since her and Namine wear the same size in everything she could pick out anything. She picked out a mid-thigh dark blue and white striped short sleeve dress on the bust and solid dark blue lacy ruffled for the skirt area, and a stretchy belt with a metal bow for the buckle. She grabbed a sterling silver dark blue heart necklace. She also grabbed dark blue wedges."Yessss… Got it!" Kairi yelled."Kairi? Are you home!" Lisa yelled. Kairi quickly gather the clothes in a clothes bag then shut her door from the inside."Shit I'm gonna get in trouble." She said quietly. She went to her balcony and climbed down the vine next to it. She quickly got in her car and zoomed to the school just as the dismissal bell for 2nd period rang. She grabbed the clothes bag and her backpack and went to individual sport.

"Good Job, Class, but lets improve even more tomorrow. Class motto - " Mrs. Ridges started.

"Your good isn't better till your better is your best." The whole class chimed in as they exited.

Kairi was waiting outside of Mr. Ridges class room for Roxas. Roxas walked out laughing with Sora, he looked over and saw Kairi, and smiled even more.

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi smiled at Roxas"Hey Roxas…" her eyes grew wide when she saw Sora."Umm… I should go." Kairi said quickly while looking down.

"Why? Did I upset you Kairi?" Roxas asked giving her giving puppy dog eyes.

"N-no Roxas…" Kairi started to shake."Are you still upset about the fact that I dumped you Kairi." Sora sneered and Kairi stiffened a tear fell down her cheek."Awe does my voice still make you cry." He laughed.

Roxas turned to Sora pissed. "Cuz shut the hell up, you didn't deserve someone like Kairi." Roxas yelled, before taking Kairi's hand and walking away with her. Namine had just come down the hall when she noticed Sora by himself.

"Hey." She said shyly.

Kairi just followed Roxas to class looking at the floor not making a sound."Namine Hey!" Sora said sweetly.

"What was that about Kairi?" Roxas asked concern.

Namine turned surprised. " You.. You know my name?"

"I told you about my old friend Sora… who also broke my heart…" she said as another tear ran down her cheek."Of course I do." Sora said.

"But I didn't think you meant my cousin Sora." Roxas said quickly.

"How, we have never talked before?" Namine asked.

"I didn't know you were related to him…" Kairi said quietly then sniffled."Yes we have I was friends with your sister when we were little."

"I didn't know you dated my cousin." Roxas said freaking out a bit."I don't remember that." Namine said apologetically.

Kairi pulled her hand away from his to wipe her eyes. "Well does it really matter? It was back in middle school." She said."Come on Namine… me, you, Kairi, and Riku used to always go to the beach together you used to draw me and Riku fighting." Sora said.

Roxas turned to Kairi and took both of her hands in his. "It always matters." Roxas said gently looking into her eyes.

Before Namine could answer Axel butted in out of no where. "Oh look now your whore, gonna try to date every guy in school, Doll face?"

Namine dropped her head. "Bye Sora." Namine said quickly while walking away to class.

Kairi looked into Roxas' eyes. "Why…""Axel what the hell! She's an old friend of mine!" Sora yelled.

Axel walked over to Sora quickly easily towering over him. "Don't you ever talk to me like we are friends again, get it memorized kid, she is a tramp and you should be grateful I just saved your ass." Axel growled out.

"Because I care about you." Roxas said still looking deep into her eyes.

"No I don't got it memorize but what I do know is that you like her and your jealous that your brother and I like her." Sora sneered."Really?" Kairi asked.

Axel looked around for a moment before turning and decking Sora in the face. "Kid I don't like being questioned and I have a girl. I don't like tramps like her. Got it memorized now?" Axel said before walking off.

"Yes Really Kairi."

Sora rubbed his jaw. "Heh maybe not." He smiled.

Axel found Namine right before she entered the classroom and he grabbed her. "What's going on?" Namine asked scared as Axel pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Now lets go get changed, you don't want coach mad, do you?" Roxas questioned.

"R-right that would be bad lets go." Kairi said as she walked into individual sport still holding Roxas' hand.

"What the hell is your problem you fucking slut!" Axel screamed at Namine.

"I don't know what your…" Namine started.

"God you're a fucking tramp and now your invading my goddamn house not to mention your hitting on my brother. Do you have any fucking respect."

Roxas turned to Kairi, "Are you okay?"

"I have this bad feeling… like something is wrong with Namine. It worries me."

"Wanna cut class and check on her, I can cover for you."

Axel turned and ran a hand threw his fiery hair, then turned back. He flipped the desk closest to him sending it flying in Namine's direction. Namine jumped out of the way barley in time.

"This my brother your fucking with you know that! HE NEVER ACTS LIKE THIS!" Axel screamed.

"I don't know what you want me to do…" Namine said in complete fear. Axel stepped right in front of her and leaned down.

"Don't toy with him, you got it. Don't toy with my little brother." Axel whispered in her ear before flying out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Namine shuddered and dropped to the ground.

"Please and thank you Roxas." Kairi gave him a quick hug then bolted out the gym in the direction of Namine's class. She knocked on the door and the teacher opened it."Hi I'm looking for Namine Bell is she in here?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry no Ms. Bell." Mr. McDougle said simply.

Namine picked herself up off the ground, dusted herself off and headed to class. She stepped over the broken desk and walked out of the empty classroom.

"Okay thanks." Kairi said as she got out of the class. When she did she saw Namine."Namine! There you are I was worried."

"I'm fine was just fixing my contact." Namine said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Blondie," Mr. McDougle joked, "You gotta get in here we are talking about Pocahontas."

Namine smiled and walked in, "Talked to you later sis." She said as Mr. McDougle closed the door.

Kairi quickly went back to the gym and snuck in. She ran to the locker room and got changed into a pink spaghetti strap sports bra with a black trim at the top and black workout shorts with a pink trim at the top. She ran out just as they started to run the mile and she quickly ran to the track hoping she wasn't noticed.

"Hey." Roxas said as he slowed to stay with her.

Namine walked into the room and noticed the only seat left was next to Sora, she walked over."Can I sit here?" Namine asked timidly.

"Hey…" Kairi said quietly while speeding up so Roxas didn't have to run so smiled at her then pulled out the chair. "Of Course you can."

"Is your sister okay?" Roxas asked concerned.

Axel walked up to Lea, who he found in the hall moments before. "We gotta talk little bro." Axel said sternly.

"Your only older by a few minutes brother so I suggest you get off your high horse." Lea said turning to look at Axel.

"You know nothing good will come of this." Axel said even more irritated.

"No nothing good will come of this, if you don't get your goddamn nose out of my business." Lea said with poison in his voice.

"I don't want that good for nothing goody two shoes in our house." Axel said completely pissed.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't give a shit what you want." Lea said standing his ground.

"I don't know I still feel like something is wrong but she looked fine…" Kairi said. "UGG WHY CANT I READ HER MIND LIKE WHEN WE WERE KIDS!" Kairi yelled.

"Umm.. I cant answer that." Roxas said confused.

Axel stepped closer to Lea, "Little bro your putting yourself in some dangerous territory. What if she sees or hears something? What will you do then?" Axel asked with the cocky grin returning to his face.

"Lie my ass off." Lea said smiling in return.

"Great way to start a relationship." Axel said still holding his grin, Lea's smile faltered for a moment before returning to a full smirk.

"At least I can get a girl who doesn't have aids." Axels' eyes widened for a moment before swinging on his brother."MS. BELL GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Coach Wiggins yelled."Yes ma'am." Kairi sighed and ran over to her. "Yes Coach." Kairi said."The announcement was made about your solo at the concert tomorrow I'm glad you got it but now you have to run another mile and do 50 push-ups and 100 sit-ups because you are missing a baseball game this is from Coach Morris." Coach said,"Now?" Kairi asked."Yes go now!" Coach yelled."Yes ma'am." Kairi dropped to the ground and started her push-ups.

"Okay we are going to play a game of soccer Riku, and Roxas will be the captains." Coach Dove said while splitting the kids into two teams.

"Lets kick some ass." Roxas said to the kids on his team.

Lea ducked barley being missed, "Oh did I hurt your little ego." Lea said snidely, Throwing a punch a Axel.

Axel moved out of the way quickly. "That's how you want to play, first you insult my girlfriend." Axel was cut off quickly with Lea butting in. "As if you actually cared about her, you felt personally offended, didn't you?" Lea said rather rudely.

"So what if I did!" Axel roared.

"You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!" Lea yelled back at his brother.

Kairi just finished her push-up and was standing up when a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit her square in the face and she was knocked out. Riku rushed up to Kairi."OH SHIT! WHAT DID I DO!"

Roxas rushed over as soon as he finished. "What did you do?" Roxas said picking up Kairi in his arms, bridal style.

"Whatever bro!" Axel said walking to class.

"What are you talking about if YOU hadn't kicked the ball at my head then I wouldn't have had to hit it in her direction!" Riku said trying to put the blame on Roxas. "This ISNT my fault its YOURS!" Riku said.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay I'm taking her to the nurse," Roxas moved closer to Riku, "And you better hope she is okay." Roxas said before walking off with her in his arms.

"Or What!" Riku yelled.

Roxas turned back to Riku, "Or you will have to deal with the guilt of knowing you hurt her." Roxas said before leaving completely.

"Dude your screwed when he tells her what happened she will never like you." Someone in the class said."Fuck my life!" Riku yelled."Oh my what has happened here?" The nurse said.

"Umm.. Some kid on the field lost control of the ball, she got hit. Will she be okay?" Roxas asked worried.

"She will be fine I don't see any swelling which is a good sign that she doesn't have a concussion." The nurse said. "Just lay her down here and you can go back to class if you like, she should wake up in a few minutes."

"Can I wait here ma'am?" Roxas asked politely.

"Of course you can… I know I have no right asking this but is she your girlfriend?" The nurse asked.

"I wish, I was gonna ask her out last night but I just didn't have the courage." Roxas said with blush forming on his cheeks which he quickly shooed away.

"Okay…" nurse looked at Kairi and saw her blushing and she laughed. Kairi had just woken up when Roxas had began to talk and she finally opened her eyes.

" How much of that did you hear?" He asked gently.

"All… of it…" Kairi said blushing.

"So will you go out with me?" Roxas asked shyly, dropping his head.

"Yes." Kairi smiled."Awe how sweet… but now you need to go back to class buh bye now." The nurse said.

Roxas quickly helped Kairi up, "Lets go." He said gently taking her hand.

"Okay." They walked out of the nurses office and went back to gym.

"So can I ask what happened between you and my cousin?" Roxas asked as they entered.

"Umm… you see…we were friends when we were little and in middle school we dated he cheated on me with… Xion." Kairi sneered out her name. "She moved away after that and he dumped me saying stuff like he never really loved me and was using me to get to her." Kairi sighed.

"That doesn't sound like the Sora I know." Roxas said scratching his head in thought.

"Its fine you don't have to believe me I'm not going to blame you if you don't." Kairi smiled sweetly."KAIRI! OH KAIRI I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Riku ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and wouldn't let go."I'm fine Riku but can you let go please." Kairi said."No not until I'm sure that you are okay." He squeezed her.

"Yo back off, Riku." Roxas said glaring.

"What are YOU going to do about it new kid how about we give you the welcome all new kids get." Riku cracked his knuckles and all his friends appear behind him doing the same thing."Riku don't!" Kairi yelled."Stay out of this Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"Kay. You wanna play this way, fine." Roxas said as the whole track and baseball team surrounded him.

"Alright!" Riku yelled as the soccer team and football team came up behind him."Roxas! Riku! Stop This Right Now!" Kairi yelled."Shut up Kairi and stay out of this!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah your totally gonna get the girl talking to her like that!" Roxas yelled at Riku.

Riku got extremely pissed "Why would I want her!" Riku yelled."Guys stop please! Roxas please stop this!" Kairi pleaded she grabbed Roxas' arm and tried to pull him away but she couldn't budge him. Roxas calmed and turned to Kairi.

"I'm sorry, we can go Kairi." Roxas said plainly.

"You let a little bitch run your life Roxas!" someone from the soccer team yelled.

"At least he has a girl to speak of. When was the last time you got even close to a girl? And getting a hand job from your cousin at homecoming doesn't count." Someone from the Baseball team yelled back.

"What girl does he have! He's just Sora's wanna be!" Riku yelled."SHUT UP!" Kairi screamed. "Cant you all just grow up! UGGG!" Kairi turned around and went to the locker room to go change before the bell rang.

"Damn it." Roxas said walking after her, only to stop right outside the locker room.

"Now class remember," Mr. McDougle started, but was abruptly stopped by a knock on the door. "Hold on one moment class." Mr. McDougle said before walking out the door.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Aqua asked glaring down Namine.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"You look like a five year old got a hold of a box of markers." Aqua sneered making the whole class burst into laughter.

Kairi walked out of the locker room in her regular clothes and clothes bag. "Hey…" Kairi said."Aqua leave her alone!" Sora yelled.

"Its okay Sora, its normal." Namine said in a whisper.

"Yeah its normal Sora so why don't you back off." Aqua said smirking.

Roxas stepped closer to Kairi, "I'm sorry." He said dropping his head suddenly becoming very interested in his feet.

"Aqua shut the fuck up! I'm not afraid to hit a girl! But your not one so that makes things so much easier." Sora smirked."Its fine Roxas don't worry about it." Kairi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Roxas said looking at Kairi.

"Oh nice comeback." Aqua said rudely before grabbing her things, "Don't get to attached, he might dump you like he dumped your sister." Aqua said right as the bell rang. Namine turned to Sora shocked and confused.

"Positive." Kairi smiled."Uh… do you remember me now?" Sora asked worried that she would hate him.

Namine got off the seat next to him, while quickly grabbing her things. "Stay away from me." Namine said before running out of the room.

"Good, now lets go to class." Roxas said taking her hand in his.

"Shit!" Sora sighed."First I have to give Namine this." Kairi held up the bag in her hand. They walked out of the gym and walked towards the lunch room.

* * *

Namine's POV.

'How could I be so stupid.' I thought as I walked into the lunch room to noticed one table surrounded by a lot of popular boys and girls. I didn't take much notice as I walked over to the lunch line, I quickly got what I wanted and walked to the library. I help out during lunch hours as community service, not to mention I enjoy the peace and quiet. I sat down behind the check out counter and started to check in books that people had dropped in the 'drop-off box.' Finally when I finished, I began eating and that's when I started thinking. 'Was Axel right? Am I a whore? How could I like my sisters ex. Boyfriend? Not to mention I also like Lea. I cant believe what I have become. I like two guys. I am a whore! Axel was right. I cant go to dinner with them tonight. But I already said yes. Well I guess I just have to tell Lea that we are just friends, its not right to string people along even if you don't mean to.' I full on ranted to myself.

* * *

Normal POV.

"What's going on at that table?" Roxas asked as he pointed to a particularly crowded table.

"I'll go see!" Kairi said as she walked over to the table when an arm draped around her shoulder."Hey Sexy you busy tonight?" Sifer asked. Kairi laughed."Yes I am busy, so what's going on over here?" Kairi asked."Go listen for yourself." Sifer said.

"Selphie are you running for Junior homecoming queen?" Some girl said.

"Yeah, we could help you put up posters." The girl next to her said.

"Yeah you might even be able to beat Kairi, for it." The blonde sitting right next to her interjected.

"Haha YOU beat ME like you could ever stand a chance." Kairi scoffed turned on her heels, flipped her hair behind her shoulders and stalked away grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him out of the lunchroom pissed.

"What was going on?" Roxas asked nervous.

"That stupid bitch Selphie thinks she can beat ME in the running for Junior homecoming queen! Ugg! I hate her! That bitch is trying to take my life! Who the hell does she think she is!" Kairi yelled as she stormed into the library with Roxas right behind. "NAMINE! GET OUT HERE I NEED TO TALK I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" Kairi screamed.

Namine walked out from behind the counter with a piece of bread hanging from her mouth, "Yes." she said, but her words blurred and sounded more like 'Yesh.'

"That Bitch is trying to take my place a junior homecoming queen can you believe that!" Kairi yelled. "Roxas you don't think she will win do you?" Kairi asked sounding like she is about to cry.

"No of course not! Namine help me out here!" Roxas said freaking out.

"She wont win, I can even keep on eye on the polls if you want me to?" Namine said calming after taking the bread out of her mouth.

Kairi ran up to Namine and gave her a huge hug."Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you Namine!" she let go and hugged Roxas. "You to Roxas!" Kairi calmed down and smiled.

"Your welcome sis." Namine said walking back over to the computer.

"Any time Kairi." Roxas said.

"Sis, how did you and Sora break up?" Namine asked out of no where.

Kairi instantly dropped her arms from around Roxas neck and went ridged."We… just broke up… nothing to it that's all yep we just grew apart and broke up nothing else happened at all nope nothing…" Kairi forced a smile.

Namine went tense, "Kairi you know how I feel about lying. Now please tell me the truth." Namine said stiff as a board.

"Later… anyways here is your clothes to change into Namine I hope you like it it's a mid-thigh dark blue and white striped short sleeve dress on the bust and solid dark blue lacy ruffled for the skirt area, and a stretchy belt with a metal bow for the buckle, a sterling silver dark blue heart necklace, and dark blue wedges." Kairi said while handing her the clothes bag.

"Thank you." Namine said taking the bag. The bell rung signaling the end of lunch. "I'll talk to you later sis." Namine said grabbing her things and rushing out of the library only to run into Lea.

"Hey." He said sweetly.

"Come on Roxas we don't want to be late for algebra 2 our teacher is a bitch." Kairi laughed as she held Roxas hand and smiled up at him. "You know… your tall." Kairi stated then laughed.

"Thank you?" Roxas replied raising an eyebrow.

"Hey." Namine said in response. Lea gently placed an arm around her fragile waist, Namine went frigid.

"What's wrong Namine?" Lea asked looking down at her.

"Lea can I ask you something?" Namine asked as she started walking again, with Lea falling right into step.

"Anything."

"What do you consider us? Friends, Buddies, or like an acquaintance?" Namine asked rather quickly. It was Lea's turn to go rigid.

Kairi laughed again. "Your silly you know that." Kairi said.

"I try." Roxas replied chuckling.

"I don't know Namine, but I really do like you, and I want to get to know you better." Lea replied.

"So what does that mean?" Namine said quickly stopping to turn and look him in the eyes. Lea pulled her to the side of the hall and looked back into her eyes.

Kairi playfully pushed Roxas towards the lockers trying to ram him into them but failed miserably.

"Oh now Kairi is trying to be a football star!" Roxas called out while laughing. "I'm just kidding." Roxas said pulling her close to him.

"I don't know what it means to be honest, but I want to try us." Lea said leaning in it was small at first almost going unnoticed but Namine noticed and immediately followed suit that is till she noticed Axel just a little ways down the hallway and heading towards them fast. Namine pushed Lea away.

"I'm…I'm really sorry but I have to get to class." Namine said before rushing to get away from him. Lea went to follow but was held in place by a strong grasp around his forearm.

"What were you doing?" Axel asked.

"Haha let go." Kairi giggled and tried to push him away.

"But I don't wanna." Roxas replied using a baby voice and holding on tighter.

"None of your fucking business." Lea answered pissed.

"Fine you want to play it that way!" Kairi wrapped her arms around Roxas stomach and squeezed him.

"Need air!" Roxas tried to yell.

"It is my business!" Axel yelled at Lea.

Kairi let her grip on him go and looked up with the cutest smile on her face.

"What's that look for?" Roxas asked smiling.

"No its not!" Lea roared back.

"What look?" Kairi asked innocently.

"The look your giving me right now." Roxas replied bluntly.

Lea did not wait for a response this time he simply turned and walked towards his class.

"I'm not giving you any look I think your going crazy." Kairi said sweetly.

"Lets get to class." Roxas said putting an arm around Kairi's waist and walking to class.

"Oookay!" Kairi sang, as they walked into class.

* * *

**Reviews are Love. =]**


	5. And the plot thickens

**Hello Lovely Readers.**

**This is chapter 5, and I hope you are all enjoying it so... Here it is. Please enjoy.**

******Love, Jkiloveyou5 and Kairifreak.**

* * *

Namine's POV.

I stepped out of 5th period with a smile on my face, 'Finally school is over.' I thought, but that thought was quickly interrupted by someone dragging me into the bathroom by my arm. I panicked not knowing what was going on, that was until I was roughly thrown against the wall across from the stalls, scattering my things all over the floor. At the head of the group stood Larxene, her blue eyes glaring down at me.

"Look at the little freak, girls." Larxene said with a laugh, with the others joining in. I tried to get up and leave but was just pushed back further into the wall by one of Larxene's many goons.

"Maybe we should help her out, with a free makeover." The girl to the left of Larxene said with a sneer.

I backed farther into the corner, but I couldn't move I knew they didn't mean with some simple make-up.

"Yeah lets start with the face." Larxene said cracking her knuckles. After the first hit I sorta blacked out, I remember wanting to beg and plead with her but holding myself back. It wouldn't do any good even if I did. I must have been out for awhile because soon I heard a voice, a voice I recognized as Axel.

"Doll Face, you down here?" Axel yelled down the hall. "Get your fucking ass out here." Axel said closer to the door, I tired to move but my body refused to follow my lead. I groaned as I tried to stand but my body buckled under my weight and fell to the ground quickly.

"You better get the fuck out of there I waited over an hour for you to show!" Axel yelled into the bathroom.

"Axel…" I whispered still unable to gather my voice, it just hurt to much.

"Don't make me come in there!" Axel yelled out once more before storming in.

* * *

Axel's POV.

'I cant believe she wont fucking come out. Fine I will just go get her little ass and drag her out here.' I thought before storming in the bathroom. There lying on the floor in a heap of color was Namine.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I asked angry. That's when she turned her face towards me, she had a bloody nose and small droplets of blood next to her mouth.

"Who did this to you!" I asked worried and confused, I rushed to her side. She looked up at me and I noticed that her injuries were much worse than I first thought. Her eye was already bruised and it looked like it was throbbing, not to mention her nose looked broken and she was bleeding behind her ear a bit. All of that with a misplaced Jaw and that didn't account for the injuries I couldn't see.

"Namine who did this?" I asked crouching down next to her.

"Larxene.." She choked out.

'Damn that fucking woman I'm gonna kick her ass when I get back.' My mind yelled at me. I started to lift Namine when she groaned in pain.

"Damn." I said stopping, "Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Everywhere." She barley got out before she lost consciousness.

"Fuck." I whispered as I picked her up bridal style, and rushed out of the bathroom. I quickly walked to my black 1967 Chevy Impala, I slipped her into the passenger seat and got in on the drivers side. I quickly started up the car and flew out of the parking lot to the hospital.

Namine moved in a bit and I looked over to her.

"Namine we are at the hospital, I'm gonna let the doctors take care of you, I will tell them to call your mom."

"NO!" She yelled then quickly regretted it because she leaned back and let a single tear roll down her face.

"THEN WHO!" I yelled back.

"please." She choked out, she started coughing up blood and I rushed to her side of the car. I picked up her again. She screamed this time I picked her up, then clung to me.

"Namine just hold on okay." I said trying to calm her down.

* * *

Normal POV

Kairi was talking to Roxas next to his car before she had to leave before work when she saw Axel run out of the school with what she could tell Namine just all beat up. Kairi's eyes went wide.

"R-Roxas... was that... N-Namine..." Kairi started shaking with fear.

"It couldn't be… I thought you said that dude hated her?" Roxas said trying to think rationally.

* * *

Axel's POV.

I rushed into the ER. "Help!" I cried out still cradling Namine in my arms. A short blonde haired nurse rushed over.

"Namine! Oh no not again." She said worried. "SOMEONE BRING A STRETCHER! NURSE!" The woman yelled. Some middle aged men rushed over with the stretcher when she started to bark orders.

"Please set her down. Some cover that head wound! Check her side!" I gently placed Namine down as the doctor had requested when Namine reached out and took my hand. It was a weak grasp but it was something, I held onto her as far as the doctor would let me go. Right after I left Namine's side she was surrounded by Nurses. That when things when down hill quickly.

* * *

Normal POV.

"I'm sorry Roxas i have to go!" Kairi said quickly as she rushed to her car and jumped in started the engine and drove straight to the hospital. When she got there a hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her from running.

"Kairi." Roxas said pulling her close.

* * *

Axel's POV.

Namine's pulse dropped I heard a doctor say, she might have a broken rib, which mean she could have punctured lung. 'A PUNCTURED LUNG! Don't people die from that!' I roared in my head. The doors swung close behind the stretcher leaving me in the dust. 'What was happening behind those doors?' I questioned myself.

* * *

Normal POV.

Kairi started to ball into Roxas' chest."I know something is wrong I can feel it! And its worse than last time!"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked worried.

* * *

Axel's POV.

A doctor walked out quickly, "She has to go in for surgery, we don't know what we are looking at. So I suggest you head home this could take a while." The nurse said gently before walking back in. 'Like hell was I about to leave.' I texted my brother to meet me at the hospital and he didn't ask questions.

* * *

Normal POV.

"Doctor Ashe!" Kairi called. A female doctor appeared.

"Yes Kairi?" the doctor asked.

"Is Namine here? I can feel it please tell me she is safe please! Ashe please from your best friends daughter please." Kairi begged.

"I don't know hunny, she is here but that is all I know. What don't you ask that boy over there." Dr. Ashe said pointing to Axel.

* * *

Axel's POV.

Lea walked in the completely calm. "Hey." he said walking over to me.

"What's going on?" Before I could answer I noticed red hair out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't a bright red like me and my brothers hair but a darker auburn color. 'Her sister.' I thought my anger rising again. 'Oh and there's her little lackey.' I said turning to them, my brother completely ignored.

"What's wrong with my sister!" Ms. Slut of the year yelled.

"What is she talking about Bro?" Lea asked confused.

"You did something to her sister didn't you!" Roxas yelled accusingly "Damn all of you shut the fuck up!" I roared getting glared at from the nurse at the desk and the other patients. "Now all I know is Namine is in there and about to go in for surgery." I said calmly.

"What! Why didn't you mention that in the text!" Lea yelled.

"What I want to know is why the Doctor who took her, said 'Oh no not again'." I said turning to the panicking girl.

* * *

Normal POV.

Kairi's eyes went wide. "No! WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE! THEY ARE GOING TO CALL OUR MOTHER! I have to get Mary or Grandmother here mother cant come if she does Namine will... she will." Kairi burst into tears and bolted into the back room where the rooms were and she went straight to the 3rd floor room 367 the reserved room for Namine. Roxas quickly followed Kairi worried about her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lea shouted turning to Axel.

"I didn't do anything." Axel said in response.

"THEN WHO!" Lea yelled back not believing a word Axel said.

"My girlfriend." Axel said dropping his head.

Kairi was sitting in one of the 2 chairs sitting next to the bed. She had her feet on the seat and her knees tucked into her chest and was balling her eyes out.

"I'm gonna fucking rip her throat out." Lea said with venom ripping through his words.

Guilt washed over Axel's eyes, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone. "No, you wont."

A small petite nurse walked over to the two redheads with a clipboard in hand.

"Do either of you know who we should call? Ms. Bell has a few people on her contact list, I was just wondering which one you would like us to call?" The woman said politly.

The two boy threw looks at each other before turning back to the woman and saying the same words in unison "Her Aunt Jenny."

"A Jenny isn't on here. Do you have the number?" Back in unison they started talking "910-754-3862." They ended smiling.

"Yes sir I will get right on it." She said smiling back.

"Kairi?" Roxas said walking inside the room.

"If they call any female relatives of ours then she's screwed unless they call Mary or Grandmother but if they call any male relatives then they will kick me out and i wont be able to see my sister!" Kairi balled.

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned.

It didn't take long for the 'relative' to arrive. She wasn't a particularly tall woman, actually quite short. Around five foot, with medium length silky blonde hair, her jaw was set in a straight line and her piercing blue eyes were narrowed on the two boys.

"What happened!" She screamed in a hushed tone.

"Larxene got a hold of Namine." Axel said trying not to quiver under the glare.

"Why didn't you call sooner." She said in a gentler voice.

"All the females hate Namine and all the males hate me... That's how are family works the females want Namine to be like me and all the males think I'm a slut." Kairi cried. "Oh why am I going on about my family when my sister is in surgery what do I do!" Kairi began to freak out again.

"Kairi calm down, there is nothing you can do. We just have to wait and see." Roxas said resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jenny walked up to the desk, the nurse behind the counter seemed to cower a bit, but no one could blame her. For such a small woman, she gave off a huge air of confidence and control, so when she simply asked for Namine to be released to her, it sounded more like a demand. All the nurse behind the counter could do was stutter and mumble while getting the paperwork together, intensely noting the woman staring straight through her as though she were simply invisible. The group of three walked away from the counter paperwork in hand, they headed up the steps to the room they were notified was Namine's.

"Mom?" Lea said nervously.

"Yes." She replied innocently.

"Why are you going to have her released into your custody?" Lea questioned.

"Why didn't you call her mother?" Jenny backed. After a few seconds of silence, she continued "Point taken." After a few short minutes they had reached the room.

"Hello." Jenny said looking directly at Kairi while standing in the doorway.

Kairi quickly stood up and bowed slightly. "Hello ma'am... um... may I ask what you are doing here at my sisters room" Kairi asked.

"I'm there mother and I was wondering why they didn't call your mother?" Jenny said in a simple tone.

Roxas backed away from the two knowing it was between them.

"Our mother does not like Namine... I'm sorry for the trouble of you being bothered i should have stayed down there and called our grandmother." Kairi deepened her bow. "I'm extremely sorry for you to have been bothered I will take full responsibility for anything if this was to much trouble for you to do." Kairi sniffled.

"Darling, you did nothing wrong, the only trouble is I wasn't called sooner." Jenny said letting her southern accent slip a bit. "I have known your mother for years, I never really liked the woman, but I didn't know she was capable of hurting anything- well I cant technically say that but I didn't think she would hurt one of her children." Jenny said sweetly. "I heard from a friend of mine that you mother will be in town for a week, I am offering Namine a place to stay until it is safe for her to go home." She finished in one breath.

Kairi had lifted her head when she began to talk but now she was bowing again."Thank you ma'am I'm so sorry for the trouble that my mother has caused and that I have caused if I wasn't born then mother would love her instead of me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I promise you I will pay for the bill." Kairi said.

"How many times has she ended up in this hospital room because of your mother?" Jenny asked.

"B-because of mother... about... 10 or 15..." Kairi said. "But I'm not sure how she ended up here today I know its not from mother because she is at home and we were at school."

"And how many times has she ended up in here because of a bully?" Jenny asked moving forward into the room a bit to sit in the seat across from Kairi.

"About 30 or 40." Kairi said as she sat down in the seat she was in and put her head in her hands and began to cry softly again. "And I'm never there to stop it or to protect her."

"What?" The whole room aside from Kairi said in shock or in anger. Kairi nodded her head and began to cry more. All the movement in the room stopped when they saw what looked like a hospital bed being pushed into the room, on it lay a completely still pale white figure, Namine, the figure that lay helplessly strung with cords and needles was Namine. Kairi burst into tears and started balling again."NAMI! WAAA!" Kairi cried.

"Shhhhhhh!" The Doctor ordered.

* * *

Axel's POV.

The doctor came in right behind the bed thing Namine was on but I didn't pay much attention how could I, when it looked like we were at a funeral. She looked dead, so was so pale and her face looked broken and shattered but still innocent, they had set her nose in place and there was a huge white bandage resting on top of it. Her figure seemed rigid, her eye's swelling had gone down but it was still a dark black blue color the outside turning and ugly shade of green. Her lips looked even paler against the colors of her eye. The luminescent lights in the room cast an ugly shadow across her body, It was as if death himself were standing over her, just waiting for her to run out of will power to stay alive. She wouldn't though, everything she had been through, and she still stayed strong. Even at school with people constantly lashing out at her, taking their problems out on someone innocent, even I joined in and she just took it. What the hell was wrong with her why didn't she just kick their asses. I'm assuming it wasn't her nature, she didn't seem like she could hurt anything. I looked down at her body again noticing more and more bruising appear every passing second. Her neck was now the focal point of dark shades, you could see the outline of where fingers stood. How many times had she been in here because of people at school? Something like 30 or 40 most were probably minor but she never said anything, never lashed out. Was it out of fear or did she just want them to know they had someone they could vent to, or in her case at. She didn't even have a safe haven, not at home and not at school. The first time she steps out of her box and she gets thrown down almost immediately, no wonder she didn't say anything, she didn't want to take a harder beating. And even though she knew I hated her she still helped me study, she didn't care that I made fun of her or picked on her. The doctor set the broken bones and I guess stitched up the cut behind her ear, her jaw was also back in place, but even with all of that there was still something dark around something that even the doctors couldn't heal. She was still as a ghost that was until she moved breaking the invisible glass bubble surrounding her.

* * *

Lea's POV.

She was rolled into the room quickly lighting the room up, she was an angel if anything. She shined in the dark room, the luminescent light sending a heavenly glare onto her body, her beautifully angelic body. I walked over next to my brother who was standing right next her bed, her pale pink lips seemed to be the accent of her face to me, my eyes quickly catching onto them. The only blemish free part of her body, something about that made her even more lovely. Mom always said I was a hopeless romantic, but when I was around her something made my heart a little bit faster, maybe it was hormones, but it sure didn't feel like it. She was to good for someone like me, she was to sweet to be around someone who did such evil things, yet I couldn't bring myself to let her go. I wanted her to mine, I wanted to hug her, she was like a baby, something pure and perfect. Yet here I was trying to destroy the best part of her. I cringed when I noticed the bruises starting to appear. When I found out Axel had a tutor I made fun of him, cause I thought he would get some super nerd. I guess he did but she was a saint, she sang in the church chorus, although she always stood in the back I had noticed her. I have seen a thousand movies like this the bad guy gets the good girl, but what if the bad guy turned the good girl into a bad girl where was a movie like that. She lit up any room she was with her perfect smile and striking blue eyes, I could watch her all day. I know it was pathetic, but who wouldn't fall for someone like her, smart, beautiful, and sweet. She could make me smile, she was so klutzy, but she played it off so well. I didn't know how I would last a week with her in my house, or how we were gonna hide work. What if she found out, she would probably run screaming. Then something amazing happened she moved, barley but still I saw it, her hand the one Kairi wasn't clinging too, moved.

* * *

Kairi's POV.

When the stretcher first came into the room I knew instantly that it was extreme damage. Usually they bring her in with a wheelchair but the one time they had her come in with stretcher was terrible. We were 7 and mother had shoved her down wooden stairs and into a wall just because she wanted a hug because me and her got into a fight and she got upset. That was the last time that she ever reached out to mother, that is actually the last time she reached out to anyone. My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw her. Her lifeless form, the ear piercing scream I let out everything could have been stopped if I was there... I think, maybe not. I don't know who did this so maybe not. I couldn't believe this happened to my sister and I didn't sense it. What kind of twin am I if I cant look after her. I couldn't stop crying either the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Then the next thing I knew I was on my knees next to the bed, once she was in it, gently holding the hand of what seemed to be a lifeless zombie, but was actually my sister. I gently pressed her hand to my cheek and tears fell onto it. More and more they wouldn't stop I felt like I was to blame for this because I couldn't help her. More and more tears fell onto her hand and started to stain the sheets of Namine's bed but I didn't care I just wanted her safe.

* * *

Normal POV.

Kairi felt the hand under hers move slightly. She looked up and saw her the other hand had moved also. Even though she was relieved she still couldn't stop crying and blaming herself. The doctor walked in moments later.

"She can leave tomorrow but she cant do anything just bed rest, and I'm also sorry to say anyone who isn't family has to leave." The doctor said but was immediately followed by four voices all saying the same thing.

"Were Family."

"Well then, since you all are staying and Namine doesn't have any roommates you can use the three spare hospital beds on the other side of the curtain, and there should be some spare blankets and pillows in that cabinet." The doctor said nicely motioning to the things as she went down the list.

"Kids could I have a moment with the doctor while you head to bed?" Jenny said sweetly but the look on her face said don't question me. Kairi nodded and grabbed Roxas' hand she was shaking like crazy she pulled him out the door since she is going to be staying with Namine she didn't want to take up a bed that someone else can use.

"R-Roxas... you don't have to stay here... you can leave if you like." Kairi said quietly.

"I want to stay Kairi you know that but my mom wants me home now." Roxas said sadly.

Axel and Lea walked behind the curtain and laid down.

"Okay tell your mother that I said hello please." Kairi said sweetly.

"I will, talk to you tomorrow." Roxas said before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Those were serious injuries, she might not be okay for months. Her rib was broken and it punctured her lung, we stopped the bleeding but she needs to be careful. And the hit to her skull was more serious than it appeared on the outside she might not remember a thing so it wouldn't be a good idea to ask about the event. You know to be honest with her past history we were pretty sure she wouldn't wake up. You should be happy because she is doing much than we thought she would." The doctor said. The two boys listening in laid completely stunned. After Roxas kissed her forehead Kairi hugged him.

"Thank you Roxas." Kairi said quietly,

"Thank you doctor." Jenny said politely. The doctor walked out of the room and down the hall quickly followed by Roxas. Kairi slowly walked back into the room and sat back down in the seat she was first in and took Namine's hand again and pressed it to her cheek.

"Hunny go lay down, if anything happens I will wake you." Jenny said gently resting a hand on the small of Kairi's back. Kairi looked up at her with depressed eyes.

"Yes ma'am… Oh and I have to have an adult contact my work to tell them why I'm not there and mother doesn't know I work in a maid café, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind calling for me?" Kairi asked.

"I will handle it." Jenny said leading her to the empty bed. "Now boys you get some sleep to." Jenny said looking at them.

"Thank you ma'am." Kairi said as she laid down underneath the covers. Jenny walked back behind the curtain and called Kairi's work, the call ended quickly. Jenny laid back against the chair trying to sleep, but soon found it was hopeless just as the other the occupants of the room already knew. The night dragged on but none of them were even going to try and go to sleep, after about four hours Axel propped himself up on the wall behind him.

"Who else is still awake?" Axel asked.

"I am…" Kairi said slowly as she sat up and sniffled.

"I couldn't sleep." Lea said jumping in.

"Me either." Jenny finished. Kairi got out of the bed and walked over to Namine's.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Kairi said to no one in particular.

"Me to." Lea said joining Kairi by Namine's side. Kairi gently took Namine's hand and it was freezing so she placed it back down and carefully pulled the covers up to cover Namine completely. Kairi slid Namine's hands under the blanket to keep her warm.

"She will be okay." Lea said to Kairi. Kairi sighed and put her head in her hands.

"It's my fault this happened if I had only been there I could have stopped whoever did this." Kairi cried softly.

"How could you have known this was going to happen, Namine probably didn't even know. This is no ones fault, except for the person who did it." Lea said trying to comfort her.

"You know he is right." Axel said coming up on the other side of the bed.

"But we are twins we can sense when one is in danger don't you to have those feelings?" Kairi asked confused.

"We try not to notice." Axel said and Lea nodded in agreement.

"Boys." Jenny said giving them a look, Lea walked over to Axel's side and Jenny took his place next to Kairi. "What they mean is, you cant always be there to protect her, you cant blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"I guess your right..." Kairi said while brushing a stray hair out I'd Namine's face.

"I am, not we are not helping Namine by standing here acting like she is dead, you three get some sleep. I have to fill out some paperwork, so I might as well do it now." Jenny said in a tone that demanding that no questions be asked.

"Yes ma'am" Kairi said as she walked over her bed and laid down under the covers again. The boys quickly followed after her and tried to sleep. Jenny walked back to her seat and started on the mound of paperwork the doctor told her needed to be filled out. Kairi tried to sleep but she couldn't so she just laid there in the bed praying for Namine to get better. About 3 hours later the sun began to raise, and Jenny was just finishing the paperwork. Kairi got up and walked over to her and smiled slightly.

"You should sleep." Kairi said.

"So should you." Jenny replied.

"I have slept ma'am but you haven't please go rest" Kairi said.

"I'm not very tired but thank you." Jenny said eyes as bright as ever.

"Okay then may I stay up with you?" Kairi asked.

"Yes you may, in about an hour I will be able to check her out. Could you do me a favor and go get some of her clothes?" Jenny asked.

"Of course I have to get ready for school also when I get home so it will take about an hour because it takes 30 minutes total to get home and back so I will be back around 7." Kairi said then bowed.

"Well I will let you go get ready then." Jenny said smiling.

"Thank you." Kairi said. She left the hospital and drove home. Once she got home she went and did her normal stuff to get ready for school. After her shower she got dressed in a purple halter camisole with a denim bolero cardigan on top. For bottoms she had dark blue lace-edged Capri shorts an on top of that is a purple jean micromini skirt. Her shoes were purple stone-studded wedges. Her jewelry was a silver ring-pendant necklace and matching earrings. She also had a purple graffiti baseball cap on. She added 2 yellow feathers to her curled hair 1 in her bangs and the other on the side and curled them with her hair. She sat at her vanity and put on gold eye shadow the normal black mascara and eyeliner, light purple blush, and brown lipstick. She quietly went to Namine's room once she was done getting ready and packed a suit case with enough clothes for a week plus a few extra just incase.

"Good mother is not up." Kairi said to herself. She went downstairs and got some breakfast from Mary. When she heard the upstairs door open she quickly grabbed her suitcase and school bag and bolted out of the door. She drove back to the hospital and went to Namine's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in we were just packing up Namine's stuff." Jenny said through the door.

Kairi walked into the room.

"Has she woken up?" Kairi asked as she handed Jenny the suitcase.

"I'm sorry, no. Boys you need to get to school." Jenny said handing the paperwork to the Nurse who in exchange gave Jenny the clothes Namine was wearing the day before.

"Mom I don't want to go to school today." Lea said to his mother, as Axel grabbed his jacket and car keys. Kairi walked up to the sleeping Namine and she gently brushed her hand across Namine's cheek.

"Love you sissy get better and please wake up." Kairi said then leaned down and kissed her forehead. A single tear ran down her cheek she looked up and turned to Jenny.

"Please call me of she wakes up ma'am, now I must be gettin to school thank you for all the help." Kairi bowed.

"Bye, and I will." Jenny said as all the kids left. Kairi jumped into her car and drove to school. She parked into her normal parking space and got out. She slung her bag over one shoulder and leaned against the trunk of her car and sighed. Roxas ran over.

"Kairi!" He breathed out.

"Hey Roxas" Kairi sad looking up at him and forcing smiling.

"How are you doing?" He asked sincere worry lacing his words.

"A little better she hasn't woken up yet though." Kairi sighed.

"I think she will be fine." Roxas said hugging her.

She hugged him back."I know she will she's strong I just hate that it was her I mean why couldn't it have been me?" Kairi said.

"Well, it wasn't meant to happen to you." He replied.

"But still Roxas…" Kairi whined.

"Kairi lets get to class, it will get your mind off things." Roxas said taking her hand.

"Okay." Kairi said closing her hand on his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked inside the school. Right after they walked in they noticed the thousands of 'Selphie For Junior Homecoming Queen' posters, covering the walls. Kairi squeezed Roxas' hand really tight with anger."That stupid hoe!" Kairi growled.

"Kairi that's my hand." Roxas said with a tinge of pain in his voice. That's when Selphie came over, with a basket of cookies.

"Roxas would you like one my campaign cookies?" She said with a huge smile.

"Oh sorry Roxas." Kairi loosened her grip. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically."Let's go Roxas." she said completely ignoring Selphie.

"Bye Selphie." Roxas said waving goodbye.

"Bye Roxas, Bye Kairi. Have a wonderful day." Selphie said with an even bigger smile. Kairi and Roxas began to walk away when Sora ran up to Kairi. Kairi stiffened slightly then relaxed.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Where's Namine?" Sora asked a little worried. Kairi burst into tears again just thinking about her sister."Kairi what's wrong!" Sora asked even more worried.

"Namine is sick she will be back as soon as she gets better." Kairi said quickly. She stopped crying but was still sniffling.

"Sora, why you so worried?" Roxas asked.

"What! I'm not worried! Why would I be worried!" Sora yelled in his defense.

"Oh okay, cuz just calm down." Roxas said putting his hands up in surrender.

"God why would I care about her!" Sora got mad then turned to Kairi."Tell Namine that I need to talk to her." Sora snapped. Kairi took a step back away from him a little scared."okay." Kairi said.

"Back off Sora." Roxas snapped back, "And why don't you go talk to her yourself, she is staying with Lea and Axel." Roxas said with a smirk, knowing that he wouldn't do shit.

"Shut the fuck up Roxas!" Sora yelled then turned around and stormed off.

"To chicken shit to talk to the Ferno brothers?" Roxas yelled after him.

"Ha No I'm just to busy!" Sora yelled."What was that about?" Kairi asked while taking Roxas' hand again.

"Hold on one second, okay?" Roxas said to Kairi before taking off after Sora. "Your just a pansy ass never willing to do any work for anything you want! Your just a pussy!" Roxas yelled at Sora.

"Woah what I do to get your penis in a knot?" Sora laughed.

"Um... Okay Roxas..." Kairi said confused.

"Well for one you acted like an asshole to Kairi, then your to afraid of a guy to go see a girl you care about, that's just pathetic in my book." Roxas said calmly.

"I said I don't care about her!" Sora yelled. " and so what if I'm rude to Kairi why would it matter to you!"

"Okay then next time I go to see her, I will tell her you don't give a shit about her." Roxas said smiling. "And I care if your rude to Kairi because she is my girlfriend and unlike you I defend people I care about." Roxas finished with a smirk. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Whatever... Wait your dating my ex... That's really low of you... You know she's only dating you cause you look like me." Sora smirked.

"That must mean the only reason you like Namine is because she looks like Kairi, and I asked Kairi out not the other way around, you ass." Roxas said with a sneer. Sora's eyes grew wide and he got really defensive.

"NO!"

"You know your always gonna be alone if you don't grow a pair and take what is yours!" Roxas yelled back.

"Thanks for the info cuz but I don't need it you of all people should know that I have balls." Sora laughed.

"That doesn't even make since, but whatever lose the best thing you will ever have." Roxas looked at Kairi, "Lets go to class." Roxas said taking Kairi's hand. Kairi snapped out of her daze."huh?" she asked confused. Sora stormed away pissed.

"Nothing lets just go to class." Roxas said as he started down the hall.

"Okay." Kairi chirped. She looked at him and smiled. "What's wrong Roxy?" she giggled at what she called him.

"Nothing, just he is always such an ass." Roxas said as he walked into the class room.

"Well it is Sora we are speaking about." Kairi laughed.

"Yeah." Roxas said as the bell rung. He sat down in his seat as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Namine's POV.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my side and my head, god everywhere hurt. What happened to me, where was I? I looked around the room and it had an old style kind of ranch feel, subtle pastel colors floated around the room. I was laying under a beautiful quilt, it had a gentle hold on me. The light peach colored walls were sending light around the room like a shower. I had pillows surrounding me all of different shades of different colors, green, blue, orange, pink, and purple. The beautiful white headboard behind me was incrusted with different swirls and loops, cascading in an arch formation. The one at the end of the bed matched perfectly with the four poles on either end of both the head and foot board, running up to create a cover over the bed, the fabric that flowed down the sides looked like silk but not quite as thick. I tried to move but felt my body rejected the idea as sudden and intense pain rolled through me like waves. I almost screamed but pushed it back, though a few tears did break through the barrier.

The bright white door was opened to reveal a short woman.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, starting to panic.

"My name is Jenny Ferno." The woman known as Jenny said gently with a worried look in her eyes.

"Axel's mom?" I question.

Jenny walked closer to the bed and pulled the fabric back. "Yes, I'm his and Lea's mom."

"Why am I here ma'am?" I asked still confused by what was going on, and why I was in so much pain.

"You got into a bad fight and ended up in the hospital sweetheart and Kairi didn't want your mother to hurt you anymore so you will be here for a week, until she is gone." She said sweetly. The memories came rushing back of Larxene punching me, and Axel he…. He helped me? Why? Did it matter? I mean I was alive. But they took me in, that must cost a lot I couldn't make someone do that, I would be fine, I hoped.

"You didn't have to take me, it must be such a hassle." I tried to convince her this was mistake, I didn't want to cause any trouble, I was fine all the other times why wouldn't I be fine this time I mean I cant make someone feel bad so they take me in. I bet Kairi told them my life story. I loved that girl I really did, but sometimes she just pissed me off.

"No hassle, but are you feeling up for a shower or bath?" Jenny asked politely, I never liked people looking after me. I was always told to show weakness meant you were weak, and to have a mother who beat you, you learned that pretty young. I took every beating, if it meant she wouldn't go after someone else, I would be okay taking it. Thinking of it like that made it easier to take, to understand. Grandpa said that when mom was young she was just like me, sweet to everyone, no backbone, but then she started to change, and he didn't want to watch it, but he couldn't stand to watch her hit me. But about 3 years ago he passed, and then the beatings got worse. I was really bad stuff, I guess it was mostly my fault, she'd push me and I'd trip and fall down the stairs. She called my art an abomination once or twice when I tried to show her my work. I tried to stand, but I couldn't I was to weak, but before I could fall she caught me. Jenny someone I barley knew was trying to help me. It took a lot for me not to cry, not to hug her. She helped me walk to the bathroom, that I hadn't noticed was the third door inside the enormous room. I didn't take much notice of the stuff, trying to focus on not falling. When I entered the bathroom I was completely stunned it looked like a palace bathroom. Sparkling everywhere.

"Bath or shower?" Jenny said gently pointing to the two, I limped again towards the shower. The only way to get over pain is to push through it.

"Nope, your taking a bath." She said walking over to the tub and turning the facet. The water filled the tub quickly, Jenny walked back over to me.

"Do you need help getting undressed, I can call someone in to help with that?" She asked sweetly.

"No thank you, but do I have any clothes here?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Yes, your sister gave us some, I will ask someone to bring them in. Need anything else?" She asked gently.

"No, but thank you very much." I said, the pain in my jaw still aching, and my throat begging for me to end the conversation.

"Okay I have set out two towels for you they are sitting by the tub, call if you need anything." She said before walking out. I got undressed quickly and stepped into the water, the moment my body was completely submersed, I swore I heard it scream thank you. My body went completely limp under the warmth and safety of the water, it encircled me and my body loved me more every second. After about an hour of soaking I started to wash as much as I could. About fifteen minutes later I finished and tried to get only to fall back into the tub. I let out a small scream and soon three people were standing around me. The three woman came over to me, one draped the towel over my body and the other helped me up. The tears in my eyes flowed faster the more I moved. Finally they sat me down on a seat that was close to the tub.

"Miss do you want us to help you get dressed as well?" The tallest of the three asked.

"NO! I mean no, I can handle it. I'm sorry for snapping." I said regretting being mean.

"Its okay, we all know you are in a lot of pain." The one in the middle said with a smile.

"Still, very rude on my part." I replied.

"Here are your clothes ma'am." The shortest of the three said handing me my clothes.

"Don't call me ma'am it makes me sound like my mother, you can call me Namine." I said trying to smile but the pain shooting through my jaw again. At least my throat didn't hurt as much as earlier.

"Yes, ma'a- Namine." The shortest one said.

"We will let you get dressed by miss Namine." The tallest one said leading the march out the door. The next 45 minutes or so was one of most painful times of my life, I screamed at least twice. I was wearing short black thin cotton shorts and a thick gray off the shoulder long sleeve with knee high black and white striped socks.

The shortest of all the woman -who I later found to be called ginger- came back in and put my hair in two loosely braided pigtails. She helped me stand and walk back to the bed, in the front of the room. Once I was back on the bed she left and a tall man with blood red hair walked in, he must have been 6'5 at the shortest, he had a muscular build with forest green eyes.

"Hello Namine." He said looking directly at me.

"Hello?" I replied confused.

"I'm Axel and Lea's dad. My name is Salvatore. Its nice to meet you." He said in an accent, maybe Italian.

"Nice to meet you." I said still confused as to why I was meeting him.

"I just wanted to get to know our new house guest." He said calmly. "How about a game of poker to pass the time." He said and instantly my face lit up. I love poker my grandfather taught me how to play when I was young, how to notice a tell, and how to tell if someone was cheating, also how to cheat without being caught. But most important how to make sure the house always won.

"Lets play." I said with a smile, and for the next 3 hours we played some straight poker. I just like to say out of 35 hands I won 25.

* * *

Normal POV.

"I need Kairi Bell to come to the chorus room immediately." someone said over the intercom. Kairi stood up silently and left the class room. Once she got to the chorus room Mrs. Murphy practically pulled her in.

"What going on?" Kairi asked."REHERSAL! Did you forget! Your solo is tonight!" Mrs. Murphy yelled.

"Sorry ma'am I had a long night." Kairi sighed.

"I don't care just go practice!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am" Kairi sighed again ad went up to the microphone. They went over the song three or four times before Kairi was allowed to leave. When she finally got back to class the intercom came on again.

"I would like to remind you all that tonight at 8:00 Ms. Kairi Bell will be performing a solo in the performing arts center." Mrs. Murphy said over the intercom.

Axel was walking the halls, just leaving class early, as he liked to call it when he saw Namine's bag. Larxene and her little posse were throwing the stuff out and breaking things when a painting fell out. Axel walked over to the group quickly quieting them.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Axel asked pissed. Larxene looked at him scared and shocked. Then a smile came to her face.

"Just getting rid of some garbage." She said making the rest of her group giggle.

"Then why don't you get lost!" Axel barked back. Larxene stopped dead and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched.

"No how dare you! Beat up innocent people you give all of us a bad name, you fucking bitch! If I didn't come along she would have died, you got that! You would have killed for no reason and you know what would have happened next! So get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind not to report you!" Axel bit back, hate dripping off his words. Larxene stopped off and Axel quickly gathered together Namine's things. He threw her bag over his shoulder and leaned against the wall to wait for last bell. Kairi laid her head down on her desk and fell asleep. She didn't sleep at all last night and she had cheer practice after school and work after the performance. The bell rung and all of the people flooded out. Axel stood from his spot and started down the hall. Kairi stood up from her desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Time for cheer practice." Kairi sighed to herself. Lea walked out of class and went to find Sora.

"Hey kid!" Lea yelled down the hall at Sora. Sora turned around."Yeah?" he said.

"You have third period with Namine, don't you?" Lea asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora asked.

"I need all the work you did in class today." Lea said glaring down at him.

"You don't have to glare I'll give it to you but one question... Why?" he asked.

"Because I fucking asked." Lea said through gritted teeth. Sora pulled out the work but pulled it away from Lea when he tried to snatch it away."What do you say?" Sora teased.

"If you don't give me the goddamn paper I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass you got it." Lea said with a smile on his face and fire in his eyes.

"Naw I don't think I will." Sora smirked and ran down the halls away from lea when he spotted Axel. "Hey! Give this to your brother will ya." Sora walked into the locker room and changed into a red crossover bandeau cami shirt, a red scallop-hem micromini skirt, red over sized round shades, red an white two colored bead necklace, rip-layered thigh-highs socks, and harlequin shoes. When she walked out of the locker room someone wolf whistled at her.

"I'm not a goddamn messenger! Give it to him yourself!" Axel said pushing Sora out of the way knocking him into the lockers.

"Yeah give it to me yourself." Lea said walking up to Sora. A group of freshmen girls ran over to Kairi.

"OMG HEY! LOOK ITS KAIRI! She looks tots cute, you look tots cute. Ext," The girls yelled all at one time.

"Shit... Y'all are no fun." Sora sighed and tossed the folder to Lea and walked away.

"Why thank you." Kairi smiled. "Now please excuse me I have to go to practice." Kairi said but they wouldn't move."Um... Can you please move." Kairi said.

"But we were wondering if we could help with your campaign for Homecoming Queen?" The kinda chubby one said, still unmoving.

Lea turned and grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt, he pushed back into the locker. Lea stepped back.

"Look shit head, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But we are not friends so don't talk to me like I wont fucking beat the shit out of you." Lea said trying to get a handle on his anger.

"Sure you can but you will have to talk to my friends about it but now I really have to go." Kairi said trying to push past the girls but with no success.

"Alright I got you." Sora said getting out of lea's grasp and walking away."Please return them tomorrow." Sora called back.

"What the fuck ever, kid." Lea said as he kept walking.

The group around Kairi grew, with more girls asking for more questions and complimenting her.

"Um... Thanks but I really have to go..." they still wouldn't move and Kairi started to get claustrophobic. "ROXAS!" Kairi yelled. Roxas walked over only to be bombarded with the girls asking him questions and complimenting him.

"Ladies, can I talk to my girlfriend for a few minutes…" Roxas asked showing his signature smile. Some of the girls frowned but none of them left. "In private." He finished, and they started to disperse.

"To many people surrounding me..." Kairi quietly said and was shaking slightly.

"You okay?" Roxas asked worried.

Axel and Lea walked into the house, slamming the door behind them.

"HOME MOM!" Lea yelled out.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kairi said with a smile. She took Roxas' hand and walked to the track with him."So do you have practice today?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, these pansies act like they have never seen a track before." Roxas said sighing.

"I'm upstairs!" Jenny yelled back, both boys looked at each other confused before starting up the stairs.

Kairi giggled. "I told you they sucked but you can whip them into shape." Kairi punched his arm.

"Yeah well then I better start." Roxas said before kissing her cheek and running over to the track to start practice.

Jenny was standing inside the one of the guest rooms watching Salvatore and Namine play cards, and watching Salvatore lose again.

"Who taught you to play?" Salvatore asked Namine.

"My Grandpa." She replied with a small smile. Kairi ran to the football field inside the track to start her practice.

"You all ready?" Kairi asked."Yep!" they all said.

"Alright! Stretches let's go go go!" Kairi cheered. They all began their stretches.

"Down!" Kairi yelled and they all spread their legs a little and put their hands on the ground. Not realizing that they are giving all the guys in the track team a perfect view of their panties.

"DAMN!" One guy rang out.

"Why don't you all get your brains back in you head and lets keep practicing." Roxas said getting seriously pissed. "LADIES! Pull your skirts down your distracting the track team!" Roxas yelled across the field to the cheerleaders.

"Whoa, someone beat dad at poker, I think hell just froze over." Axel said with a smirk.

"Next someone will beat mom at chess." Lea said smiling.

"I love chess." Namine jumped in.

"Lets play a game." Jenny said, and all the guys grabbed chairs to watch the showdown.

"Do you want to set or should I?" Jenny asked.

"I would love to set." Namine said as she set the board in record time. 'Damn' was the one word to follow the next 45 minutes.

"Check." Jenny called out, and then Namine pushed a piece forward knocking out her king.

"Checkmate." Namine said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Kairi turned to Roxas and pulled down the bottom of her eye and stuck her tongue out.

"If we do that Roxy our skirts won't be on now will they!" Kairi yelled back and smiled.

"Well get longer skirts." Roxas said sighing.

"What just happened?" Lea asked completely stunned.

"The world just ended, son." Salvatore replied equally stunned. Jenny stood a smile still on her face.

"Will you guys help Namine down stairs for dinner." Jenny said, no question in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." The twin boys replied quickly.

"Nope we're good!" Kairi giggled."Alright everyone time for cartwheels, round offs and back flips." Kairi bye one every girl did one cartwheel one round off and attempted a back flip but none succeeded. It was now Kairi's turn and she stuck the landing."You all need to keep practicing that back flip understand get together with someone over the weekend and just practice okay." Kairi said.

"Yes Kairi!" they all replied.

Namine got suddenly very afraid.

"I don't want to be any trouble I can order something and go pick it up, or ask Kairi to pick me up something." Namine said worried.

Jenny turned around very quickly.

"Hunny, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal? That wasn't cooked by a maid?" Jenny asked.

"I was 5 maybe 3." Namine replied looking down ashamed with herself.

"Well that just wont do then. Boys you help her down stairs now." Jenny said smiling at Namine.

"Yes ma'am." The boys said again.

"Can you let the boys help you down stairs? We don't want you to fall and get hurt any worse." Jenny said genuinely caring.

"Yes ma'am I understand." Namine replied with a gentle smile, after Namine replied both Salvatore and Jenny left the room.

"GUYS FOCUS!" Roxas roared at the team for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been about 2 hours and cheer practice was done. Kairi went into the locker room an took a shower same as the other girls and got dressed again. They all did each others hair and make up and left to go home. Kairi went and sat on the bleachers to wait for Roxas and watch the rest of his practice. While she was sitting down she opened her phone and called Namine. Axel grabbed the phone off the side table and answered it.

"Hello?" Axel said while Namine reached for her phone only hurting herself in the process.

"Namine stop." Lea said helping Namine to stand.

"um... Is Namine awake?" Kairi asked.

"Nope she is dead." Axel replied. Right after Axel said that Lea lost hold of Namine and she fell to the ground. A scream pierced the room.

"What the fuck Lea she is smaller than you how can you fucking drop her!" Axel said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"She slipped I'm fucking sorry." Lea said helping Namine back to her feet.

"Please Axel I'm begging let me talk to my sister." Kairi begged.

"Chill the fuck out! Okay here." Axel barked handing the phone to a now sitting Namine.

"Hey Nami are you gonna be able to make it to my solo tonight at 8?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Namine said as she started coughing painfully again.

"The pain pills are wearing off." Lea said bluntly.

"I will get more." Axel said walking to the hall bathroom and grabbing two medium sized white pills out of the bottle and bringing them back with a cup of water in the other hand.

"Here take these." He said handing the pills and water to her.

"okay it's fine if you can't I was just wondering." Kairi said hiding the sadness in her tone very well.

Namine swallowed the pills while Lea took the phone back, with much complaint on Namine's part.

"She cant even get out of the bed." He said worried.

"I'm fine." Namine tried to say before breaking out into a fit of coughing.

"I said it was fine she doesn't have to go anyways tell her I said bye because I have to go." Kairi said then hung up the phone and put her head in her hands."My first solo and my own sister can't come... Mother won't come because she doesn't know none of my family is coming... Oh well I doesn't matter." Kairi sighed to herself.

"Give me my phone please." Namine said breathing heavily.

"Namine." Both boys said.

Kairi put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Please." Namine begged and Lea handed her the phone, Namine called a number quickly an ended the conversation even quicker with a smile.

"I cant go doesn't mean someone else cant." Namine smiled.

"Who did you call?" Lea asked.

"My grandmother. She is going to Kairi's concert." Namine replied trying to stand again only to fall. She waited for the pain but it never came because both Axel and Lea caught her. Kairi lifted her head and pulled her feet up on the bleachers and laid her head down on her bag an fell asleep.

"Namine be careful." Lea said worried.

"Come on lets go." Axel said as they both started down the stairs with Namine held tightly in their grasps.

"Hey Roxas... are those girls taking pictures and watching Kairi as she sleeps on the bleacher?" Cloud asked.

"What the…" Roxas said as he walked over. "Kairi!" Roxas yelled. Namine got to the final step when a group of dogs ran into the room, Namine didn't move she stood completely still as a full black pit bull walked over to her an growled.

"Damn it, who let the dogs in?" Axel said.

"Who let in Alcide!" Lea said freaking out a bit. "Mom!" The boys yelled gently putting Namine behind them.

Kairi bolted up and almost fell down the bleachers but caught herself."I wasn't asleep!" Kairi yelled back.

"Come on Kairi." Roxas said holding out his hand. Jenny walked in the room and her eyes widened.

"Take Namine back upstairs slowly." Jenny said but Namine was already pushing though the boys to the dog. Namine held her hand out, and the dog snapped at her but she did not move. Kairi took his hand and smiled."What's up... Are you done with practice?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Cloud decided to finally join us at the very end. He said Tifa was keeping him busy and I didn't want to know anymore so I stopped asking questions." Roxas said cringing.

Namine leaned closer to the dog and he sniffed her hand, then dropped his head. Namine slowly started to pet his head gently. Before to long she had found his spot and he was wagging his tail like crazy.

"He is so cute." Namine said smiling. Kairi burst out laughing."Not again hahaha!"

"I don't want to know." Roxas said helping her down the steps. "Don't you have to get to work or the solo?" Roxas asked curious.

"Namine please step away from the dog he is known for attacking Guests, he has even attack Lea and Axel." Jenny said worried. Namine walked down the last step of the stairs while holding on to the railing, the dog following right next to her.

"I have to go home to change first." Kairi said as she jumped down the last 2 steps.

"Well you better hurry." Roxas said following after her. Lea walked closer to Namine to help her stand, but the minute he got even mildly close Alcide started to growl at him.

"I think he took a liking to Namine." Axel said laughing as his brother stepped away from Namine wearily.

Kairi skipped to get car and jumped in the front seat."Are you coming or what?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said getting in.

"He is really cute." Namine said patting his head again, and he wagged his tail more.

"He is demented." Lea commentated, and Alcide growled again. Lea backed away from Namine more, and Axel started laughing again. Then they all headed to the kitchen Namine leaning on Alcide to walk. Kairi drove to her house and got out the car.

"Let's go straight to my room to avoid my mother." Kairi said. Roxas nodded in response, dinner was a completely comfortable Namine joined the conversation as though she was part of the family.

They quietly snuck into the house and into Kairi's room. Once in there Kairi sat on her bed and sighed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"So Namine do you have a job?" Jenny asked.

"A few." Namine replied.

"You have more then one job?" Salvatore question with confusion.

"Yes, mom said she will not help out with college or anything else so I have to pay for it." Namine replied glumly.

"Namine can't come to my concert... But it's fine I understand..." Kairi said. "So we have about an hour an a half before I have to leave... What do you want to do?" Kairi asked Roxas while trying to get him to sit down next to her. Roxas finally sat down.

"What about the rest of your family?" He asked.

"Why would she do that?" Lea asked.

"I don't want mother to come and grandmother is to busy so I didn't ask her." Kairi said a she laid her head on Roxas' shoulder."Want to listen to some music or watch a movie?" Kairi asked. "We have plenty of time."

"Okay. Lets watch a movie." Roxas replied.

"She doesn't care much for me." Namine answered.

"Okay!" Kairi got up from her bed and put in the only movie in her room in."I hope you don't mind it's a romance movie." Kairi said.

"Its okay." Roxas said.

"Oh Namine." Jenny said. "Lea stop pestering the girl."

'Letters to Juliet' began to play and sat back down next to Roxas. The rest of dinner was normal, and Jenny and Namine went to the living room while the guys went to the study to 'talk.'

Kairi curled up next to Roxas as they watched the movie. Once it was over Kairi looked up at Roxas since her head was now on his lap and she smiled. She got off the bed and grabbed the dress off her closet door and began to undress completely forgetting Roxas is sitting right behind her. She was already down to her bra and panties when Roxas said something.

"Kairi, I'm still here." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah..." Kairi said while turning to face him and rubbing the back I her head."My bad haha." Kairi smiled. "Oh we'll the damage is done its not like you haven't seen me in stuff this small anyway." Kairi just continues on changing into her dress. It was a pink chiffon formal dress that fades to a lighter pink at the bottom. She slid on some pink stilettos."Do you like?" Kairi asked spinning around slowly.

"Damn, I mean yeah, you look great." Roxas replied almost drooling.

Kairi giggled and sat down next to him."Your not just saying that because you saw me 90% naked are you?" Kairi asked.

"Not answering that." Roxas replied smiling. Kairi hugged him really tight."Your so silly." Kairi giggled.

"Come on lets go." Roxas said taking her hand and dragging her down the stairs.

"But I don't want to yet." she complained as he dragged her to her car.

"And I don't want you to be late." he said

"Fine." she sighed. She got in the car and Roxas got into the passenger seat and she drove to walked up to the schools performing arts center.

"Wish me luck Roxas." Kairi said."You don't need it. You just do you." Roxas said.

"You don't have any way to wish me luck?" Kairi asked.

"I just told you, you don't need any luck." Roxas replied.

"Alright well I have to go ill see you after the concert." Kairi kissed his cheek and ran backstage.

"Kairi where have you been!" Yuna panicked.

"Sorry I'm here now." Kairi said.

"Well get up to the mic when the curtains open your on." Yuna said. Kairi walked up to the microphone ad as soon as he curtains opened and she was introduced she began to sing the song. Once she was done she took a bow and walked backstage. Soon after that the entire concert was over. Roxas waited until everyone had left the auditorium then went and sat on the stage to wait for Kairi. Kairi walked behind Roxas and sat next to him.

"Hey." Kairi said. Roxas stood helping Kairi with him.

"You were amazing tonight." Roxas said looking into Kairi's eyes.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

"Kairi…" Roxas trailed off while lifting her chin to look at her eyes more directly.

"Goodnight Namine." Jenny said after helping Namine to her room.

"Night Mrs. Ferno." Namine said smiling.

"Call me Jenny." Jenny replied.

"Hey Namine." A voice behind Jenny called, they both looked over her shoulder to see Lea walking up. Jenny turned back to Namine and smiled before walking away, seconds later Lea stood in her place. Kairi blushed."Yes Roxas..."

"I just wanted to do this before I left." Roxas said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kairi's lips.

"Hey Lea." Namine said shyly looking down.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Lea replied a little shy himself, at that moment Axel stepped out of his room.

"Get a room you two." Axel sneered while walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. Lea whipped his head around to glare daggers into Axel's back, his temper settled when he looked back to a flushed petite blonde.

"Night." Lea repeated before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and walking to his room, shutting the lights off not seconds later. Kairi's eyes grew wide then closed and she kissed Roxas back. Roxas pulled away and left without any trace he was there moments before. Namine walked back into her room and laid down for the night. Kairi stumbled backward a little bit and bit her bottom lip."wow..." she sighed. She walked out to her car and drove home. She walked up to her room and locked the door behind her. She laid face down on her bed and screamed. Around 4 A.M. Namine woke in severe pain, she fell from her bed trying to her out. She let out a small scream but quickly shut up. Kairi fell asleep after her little screaming fit. Namine struggled to her feet and shakily walked to the door, leaning on everything she passed on her way to the door. When she finally made it to the hallway she hit her knees with a loud thump. Axel heard this and was quickly on alert, he stepped out of his room to notice Namine hunched over on her knees. He sighed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at her.

"Pain pills." She breathed out. Axel lifted her up into his arms and walked back into her room. He gently rested her on the bed and walked back out. Only to return moments later with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Take your pills and stop acting so crazy, your going to kill yourself." He said handing her the pills and water, she quickly swallowed the pill. She looked up at him with tears sitting on the brim of her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Thank you, Axel." She said in a shaky voice.

"Forget about it, k?" He said simply brushing it off. Namine looked around trying to avoid the awkwardness, when she noticed the painting she did a few days ago sitting at the far end of the room with the rest of her stuff. Axel followed her gaze and it landed on the painting almost immediately, bringing back his fight with his now former girlfriend.

"Thought you might want your shit." Axel said trying to make it seem like nothing.

"You saved it." Was all she said before she drifted off to sleep. Axel left the room moments later only to stay awake the rest of the night playing video games and thinking. The rest of the week that followed was uneventful, that was until Sunday.

"Kairi time to get up to go to church." Lisa said shaking Kairi slightly."Five more minutes!" Kairi whined."No now." Lisa said."But we never go to church, so why now?" Kairi said."Your supposed to go to church." Lisa said getting mad."Well we don't so I'm not going unless I can bring a friend and hang out outside." Kairi tried to compromise."Bring a friend but you have to go and listen." Lisa said.

Namine rolled over again trying to get out of the death grip the blankets had on her.

"Ugh." She said finally giving up on sleep, she threw the blankets out from under her, and sat up.

"I still hate mornings." Namine sighed. Kairi got up and got dressed in a strapless purple lace trim dress. She picked up her phone to find 12 text messages. One from Roxas, five from Yuna, and six from Tifa. Most of then telling her to wake her lazy ass up and get to the beach by 9 or else. Church doesn't start till 9.

"Damn it!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi! Where is that bitch! She hasn't been here since Monday!" Lisa quickly put her bathing suit on underneath her dress and ran down the stairs.

"She has been working and you've just missed her that's all she's at work right now." Kairi said knowing the lie will work on her half witted mother. There was a knock on the door and Kairi opened it and Sora was standing there.

"Kairi is Namine back from that Jenny chicks place?" Sora asked which he soon knew was a bad idea since Kairi's mother slapped her.

"How dare you lie to me!" Lisa yelled. "Jenny who!" Lisa roared at Kairi and Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes.

"Jenny Fermo!" Kairi panicked. As soon as Kairi said the name Lisa stormed out if the house and Sora walked up to Kairi and held out his hand to help her up. Kairi slapped his hand away and got up by herself.

"You idiot we were trying to hide Namine!" Kairi screamed.

"Whatever." Sora said not caring and quickly texted Namine.'Mother found out where you are she is going right now!' she sent the message. Namine stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. Once she got out she grabbed the big black jersey off the arm chair and threw it on with a pair of silk short shorts. Ginger came in moments later to put her hair in one long braid down her back.

"Thank you." Namine said smiling brightly.

"No problem Namine, I'm just glad to see you don't have to take the pills every five minutes any more." Ginger said kindly.

"More like every three hours, which is good I guess. At least its improvement." Namine said while heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Kairi ran up stairs and took off her dress and was just in her bikini it was pink leopard print bikini. She threw a tank top on top of it and daisy dukes. She ran down stairs and grabbed her purse, flip flops, keys, and ipod. Kairi got into her car and drove to the beach. Once she got there she saw Cloud, Tifa, Yuna, and Tidus. Kairi called Roxas. Lisa arrived at the Ferno house and banged on the door.

* * *

**Reviews are love. Also I wanted to give a shout out to my friend Zack, who sat through me rambling about my ideas. Love ya. =] **

**By the way, I need 4 reviews to do the next chapter. So write a review good, or bad. Its love.**


End file.
